Kicked Out of the House
by NarutoandBleach
Summary: Ryoma Echizen wanted to spend a normal week just to carry on with his household chores, but his father decides that having his snarky son home all day isn't good for him at all. So, he decides to send his son off to survive on his own with his sempais from various schools. Will the captains be able to dish out some paybacks of their own on Nanjirou?
1. Sugar-Obsessed Freak

**Kicked Out of the House**

Summary: Ryoma Echizen wanted to spend a normal week just to carry on with his household chores, but his father decides that having his snarky son home all day isn't good for him at all. So, he decides to send his son off to survive on his own with his sempais from various schools. Will the captains be able to dish out some paybacks of their own on Nanjirou?

Chapter 1: The Sugar-Obsessed Freak

It was a sunny, Saturday morning at the Echizen household. Ryoma was getting up at his usual time, fixing breakfast, feeding karupin, and doing his chores as always. Typically, he would have gone out with his sempais for some tennis practice but unfortunately, that was all about to change.

"Seishounen!" called Nanjiroh.

"What is it? This had better be important." Sighed Ryoma.

"I'm afraid having you around in this house isn't going to do you much good. All you do is lounge around doing chores and messing around with your cat all day. You are so lazy."

Ryoma had a confused look on his face. "What are you talking about? And why do you say I am lazy whenyou just lounge around reading porno all day?"

"Hey! At least I have a girl of my dreams, you know! Anyway, We can't have you staying here all day you know. I'm proposing that you need to live with your friends for a while."

"What friends?"

"Oh I don't know. You know that sugar-obsessed freak from Rikkaidai? What was his name again?"

"Marui Bunta?"

"Oh yes, that's right. I heard he is a great tennis player."

"Yes, so why are you telling me this?"

"I want you to go live with him for at least 24 hours."

Ryoma suddenly spit his milk out onto the floor upon hearing that proposal. "WHAT!?"

"Something wrong with that?" asked Nanjiroh.

"Of course I am against that, you baka!" shouted Ryoma. "Marui-sempai will kill me in his sleep."

"Oh I am sure he wouldn't mind. Now pack your bags, seishounen."

Ryoma just sighed. Did Nanjiroh even get permission from Marui himself before sending his son to Kanagawa? Something tells me his father is starting some perverted scheme again. After finishing breakfast, Ryoma washed the dishes as usual and went upstairs to gather up his necessities including his favorite tennis magazines and shujo mangas.

"Oh and seishounen, don't forget your change of clothes and toiletries. I will bet marui will love it when you are alone in his bed!" laughed his father.

Ryoma had the urge to throw a pillow at his father for suggesting such a thing.

 _Meanwhile in the street courts…_

"Come on, jirou-san! Is that all you got? I got more skills in tennis than you could ever imagine!" said Marui as he blew on his bubble gum.

"Sugoi! you are too good, I could never beat you at this rate." Smiled Jirou.

Atobe watched with amusement. "You know Jackal, marui should definitely join Hyotei if he is up for it."

"That's up to Yukimura-buchou or Sanada-fukubuchou to decide that."

Atobe just shrugged. "Let me know if something changes."

Jackal nodded. He then sees something in the distance coming this way.

"Hey, Atobe-sama, isn't that the brat from seigaku?"

"Where?" said Atobe.

"Right over there on your left hand side. He is waving at us."

Atobe got up from his seat and opened the gate to find Ryoma carrying luggages inside.

"Well, well, if it isn't the brat. What brings you here?"

"Hello to you too, Monkey king."

"I have a name you know! Anyway, what is up with all those luggages?"

"Oh these? I was you know… going on vacation."

"Pfft! Yeah right! I know you are lying brat. Spill it, where are you going?"

Ryoma stepped inside the courts and closed the door behind him. "We should talk over by the bleachers but not here. You must promise not to laugh."

"Ore-sama will never do such a thing!"

Ryoma quickly settled the luggages down over by Jackal and took a seat in between him and the hyotei captain.

"My father kicked me out of my own house and suggested that I should live with Marui-sempai."

Jackal was gobsmacked upon hearing that coming out of the brat's mouth.

"You!? Living with Marui!? How could you suggest such a thing?"

At that instant, Jirou and marui heard the commotion and rushed over to the bleachers to see what was going on.

"Jackal-sempai, what's going on?" asked Marui as he blew a bubble. "And what is all this stuff lying over here?"

"Echizen-san has been kicked out of his father's place and now he is asked to spend a night at your house."

"Echizen's father did WHAT!? For what specific reason?"

"I don't know! Ask him."

Marui then turned his attention towards Echizen. "Pray tell me, why are you going to stay at my house?"

"I don't know why. My father just suddenly decided to just kick me out and wants me to experience survival skills I guess. He even forced me to sleep with you in the same bed."

Marui nearly fell to the floor while Jackal snickered.

"You sleeping with a guy like me? What are you, a pervert!? That's an invasion of privacy!"

"Hey! It isn't like that! I am not trying to intrude or anything, but I have no choice. I can't go back home for 24 hours."

"Are you serious? Oh wait till Sanada and Yukimura hears about this!" laughed marui

Ryoma sweat-dropped. Why did it have to come to this? He turned to see Atobe and Jirou giggling like mad. Jackal was red as a tomato.

"Monkey King! You promised not to laugh at my misfortune!"

"I'm so sorry brat! But that was just too funny!"

"Yeah. Good luck trying to make out with Marui!"

 _Later that night…._

"Why would your father suggest such a thing? Couldn't you have asked that acrobatic freak or his egghead partner?"

"Eiji-sempai is away on vacation with his family, and Oishi-sempai is busy helping people at the hospital so they are cancelled out."

"What about Fuji?"

"Fuji told me to enjoy my night with you and he promised Yukimura to have photos ready after our night is over."

"Damn it! I should have known not to trust those sadists!"

Ryoma kind of felt sorry for the bubble gum freak. "I know, I know. My school is never safe with that tensai around."

Marui sighed and looked at Echizen. "I guess you could spend a night with me, but you have to sleep in the guest bedroom because my bed isn't big enough to fit both of us."

"Thanks, sempai. You won't regret this."

"I am already regretting it now."

"I could probably use a drink of water to quench my thirst."

"Yeah you do need that after lugging those belongings all the way here."

A few minutes later, Marui and Ryoma arrived home and sees his siblings going off their rockers.

"Are your siblings always this crazy?" asked Ryoma

"Ignore them, they are stupid." Said Marui

"Marui, sweetie. Welcome back. Oh I see you brought a guest over." Said his mom.

Ryoma bowed and said, "I am Echizen Ryoma, ma'am. Pleased to meet you." He then shook the woman's hand.

"It's nice to meet you as well. Come in and take a seat and let me take those for you." Said Marui's mom as she slowly took the luggages off Ryoma's hand and settled them down in the music room.

"Your mom is really nice, Marui-sempai."

Marui was blushing like crazy. "Oh please, you should see how strict she is with my obsession of sugary stuff."

"Marui, you should know that too much sweet stuff isn't good for you. Can't risk you having diabetes at your age, you sugar-obsessed freak!"

"Aw mom! Did you have to tell me that? But what am I going to do without the snacks?"

"You will be just fine without them. You need high fiber diets if you are planning to continue tennis." She then turned her attention towards Ryoma. "Would you like something to drink?"

"Sure, water should be fine."

"Of course! I will be right back!"

Ryoma took a seat on the couch and took out his magazine to read for the night while Marui placed the last of his completed assignments in his bag for the week ahead.

"Marui-sempai, we should play some chess together."

"Eh, why me?"

"Because you are good at it?"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" said his siblings. "Don't tell me you can't defeat your true love!"

"Shut up, you brats!" yelled Marui. "Ryoma and I are just friends, not lovers!"

"Hai Hai! But big brother-bunta, if you can't beat him, you have to kiss him!" said the siblings cheerfully.

"WHAT!? Why you little…." But his brothers have disappeared into their rooms even before Marui could strike them.

"Calm down sempai. I am sure they were just joking."

"Echizen-kun, I swear to god, those guys are seriously getting on my nerves!"

"I know. My father does that to me all the time as well. But still you love them dearly and that's what counts."

"Yeah, you're right. But anyway, let's get started."

"Sure." Ryoma took the cup of water towards Marui's room and started on the chess game.

The game was getting intense. Not even marui could understand how most of his pieces were captured in a single move.

"Boy for a tennis prodigy, you're good."

"Thanks, I guess. I haven't played in such a long time now."

"What will the loser of the game have to do?"

"We could star gaze together till we fall asleep?"

"Good idea."

Once the chess game was over, Ryoma and marui went to the backyard for their night of star gazing. They didn't notice a figure over by the fence.

"Now I have enough photos to share with my boyfriend." Chucked Fuji evilly.

"It sure is a lovely night, isn't it Sempai?"

"Yeah, now I know why it feels so good to have you around."

"So you actually like having me over?"

"Yeah."

"At least now you won't regret telling Yukimura and Sanada about our intimate relationship." Smirked Ryoma.

"Shut up!" said Marui as he playfully noogied the first year.

They both continued laughing until they dozed off to sleep in their respectable rooms.

 _Monday, at Rikkaidai…_

Today was the day that Marui could finally have some peace and quiet until niou and Akaya showed up.

"Marui-sempai! You are in a good mood today. Tell us what happened last night."

"Yes, I hope you found your true love, strawberry."

Marui vein-popped at that remark, "Niou, don't make me punch you. I just happened to spend a night with a friend okay?"

"OHHHHH! Marui has a girlfriend!" laughed Akaya

"Shut up Bakaya!"

"What's this? Marui spent a night with a friend? Very interesting. I believe this friend happens to be Echizen Ryoma, if I am right?" said Yukimura.

Marui nearly jumped at the sight of his buchou. "HOLY MOTHER OF GOD! Mura-huchou Can you not sneak up on me like that!?"

"Gomen Gomen! How was your first night with that boy?"

"He seemed to enjoy it a lot. How did you know it was him?"

"Oh, I have my sources from Fuji because I am the child of god." Said Yukimura.

"Oh my god were you stalking us?"

"Nope, it wasn't me."

Just then Sanada walked over to his teammates. "What are you guys still doing standing around? Hurry up and get changed! Oh and Marui, remind me to look after that brat for you. Thank you for looking after him."

Marui sighed. Never was he going to invite his teammates over to his house ever again.


	2. Mukahi the Acrobat

**Kicked Out of the House**

Summary: Ryoma Echizen wanted to spend a normal week just to carry on with his household chores, but his father decides that having his snarky son home all day isn't good for him at all. So, he decides to send his son off to survive on his own with his sempais from various schools. Will the captains be able to dish out some paybacks of their own on Nanjirou?

Chapter 2: Stingy Sempai vs Jumpy Sempai

Ryoma was glad to have spent an entire day with Marui as he boards the train out of Kanagawa and back into the comfort of his own house. But unfortunately for him, his father was watching him with a perverted look on his face in the backyard.

Once the tennis prodigy entered his house, he managed to sort out his personal belongings and went into the kitchen to feed his cat and checked to see if there were any leftover foods Nanako left for him from overnight.

As he sat down to eat, Nanjirou strolled in as usual and said to him, "Looks like you had some fun with bubble gum boy over the weekend."

"Yeah, I did, no thanks to you."

"Maa, Echizen. You should be thanking me for suggesting such a thing. In fact, there is another person that you could try and spend a night with."

"Oyaji, if you are trying to get me involved with another one of your perverted schemes….." but he never got to finish his sentence as Nanjirou snatched the phone out of his son's hand and dialed in a random number.

 _Meanwhile, in Hyoutei_

"Shishido-san, you were great today! I can't wait to see how well you perform in the next tournament." Said Choutarou

"It was nothing, Choutarou. But your speed needs a little more work. Keep going." Remarked Shishido.

Just then his phone rang.

"Moshi Moshi!"

"Hello there Mr. Dash Specialist! How are things?"

Shishido had no idea who was on the phone but sighed. "Who is this, and how did you get my number?"

"Who me? Why I am the legendary Nanjirou Echizen, the retired tennis pro!"

"Che, more like the legendary pervert." said Ryoma in the background.

Unfortunately, Nanjirou was blushing as he continued speaking on the phone. "Don't mind my son, he hasn't found his true love yet."

Shishido was not in a mood for the old man's games. "Look, I could care less about your bratty son finding true love. What do you want Nanjirou? I am busy. As a tennis player, I have things I need to do."

"So Stingy."

"Would you hurry up and tell me why you called before I hang up!?" yelled Shishido.

Nanjirou held the phone away from his ear to avoid hearing the screams of the capped dash specialist before resuming to speak again.

"Ah yes, I was wondering if you have a girlfriend?"

"What kind of a stupid question is that?"

"Well I was just wondering if you and Choutaro are…"

"Lovers? No! We are just friends. I don't know why you asked me that question."

"Well, my son here is looking for love and I was trying to hook him up with a guy like you so…."

"BAKA OYAJI! WHAT THE FUCK?" yelled Ryoma. "If you are trying to make me go out on a date with Shishido-sempai, you can forget it!"

The dash specialist had to agree with the brat. How dare that pervert suggest something so stupid!

"I have to agree with your son. Seriously, WHAT THE FUCK, OLD MAN!? Do you realize that you could be sued for sexual harassment? Let me make this perfectly clear to you: I will not, under any circumstances, date your son. Are we clear!?"

"Sorry I couldn't understand you. Can you repeat that please?" said nanjirou.

"Do I need to spell it out for you? I will never date your son! Young men do not date boys, is that clear enough for you?" finished Shishido.

"C-crystal clear."

"Thought so."

Even the rest of the Hyoutei team heard the commotion as they rushed over to see what was going on.

"Shishido-sempai, who are you talking to?" asked Mukahi.

"I wonder if it is some random girl in his class." Added Jirou.

"It's not a girl, okay? I am talking with Echizen's father." Said Shishido.

"Ahn, the legendary tennis pro? I wonder what he is up to." Mused Atobe.

"If you ask me, probably one of his little random schemes." Stated Yuushi

"Looks like someone is trying to hook you up with a date, buddy boy." Smirked Hiyoshi.

"Shut it, mushroom head." He then turned his attention to the phone. "Since you called me abruptly today, why are you trying to get your son to hook up with me?"

"To spend a night with you at your house?"

Shishido knew where this was going and said, "Hell no! You will do no such thing!"

"Aw come on! I want him to at least enjoy some alone time with you."

"Oh my god! What are you, a stalker? I will not let your son anywhere near me or my house, got it?"

"Not even for one night?"

"Nanjirou!" growled Shishido.

"Okay, Okay! Sheesh, you are so grouchy today. Sorry for disturbing you then. Before I go, can I talk to your resident Red-headed Acrobat?"

"You mean Mukahi? Just as long as you don't get on his bad side."

"I make no promises."

The team turned their attention towards Mukahi since he was the best hugger and the quickest jumper in hyotei because there seemed to be a heated rivalry between him and Kikumaru.

"What are you all looking at me for?"

"Someone obviously likes you." Smirked Yuushi

"I guess we should congratulate Mukahi. Pretty soon, he will have another so called "brother" in his household." Said Jirou gleefully.

"S-Shut up Jirou! I never said I wanted a brother!" protested Mukahi. Just then his phone rang.

"What is it? You better have a good reason for calling me."

"You must be the acrobatic specialist. I am so glad to hear from you at last."

"And you must be the most perverted tennis player that we've heard so much about."

"Really? I would like to make a proposition for you."

"I'm listening."

"I would like for my son to spend a night with you at your place because even if he continues to stay with me, it isn't worth it. I feel that he needs to go out more."

"Why are you asking me to look after your son? Isn't Echizen too old to have a babysitter?"

"Sure, I know that he is young. But I am saying he should spend more time with his friends."

"Doesn't he already have friends from his school?"

"Well, yes. I was saying he should have more friends from your school as well. He needs more interaction skills and that's where you come in."

"I see. Well, I have a challenge as well. If your brat can best me at tennis, then I will let him stay at my place. Where do you want me to meet him?"

"At my house. I will let him know you are coming."

Mukahi nodded as he hung up the phone and stuffed it back into his pants pocket.

"So, it seems that you have a plan to bring that brat in, ahn?"

"Atobe, this is only temporary. I doubt that gaki could beat me. After all, his communication skills need to be polished."

"When he was talking with his girlfriend from Seigaku, he was showing her how to play tennis, isn't that already enough to convince us that he has no problems in communication?" said Choutarou.

"Now you are involved in their love affairs, Choutarou?" asked Shishido

"Shishido-san! That's not the point! All I am saying is that those two are good friends." Replied Choutarou.

"Well even if you think they are good friends, Echizen's chances of falling in love with Sakuno is very low at this point. He just doesn't understand what girls really want." Added Hiyoshi.

"I agree with Hiyoshi. Besides, what will Ryoma do without Sakuno around?" said Oshitari.

"Whether or not Ryoma dates Sakuno is his problem, not ours. In the meantime, you lot get back to practice!" barked Atobe.

They all resumed practice without any arguing.

As school ended for the day, Gakuto was still thinking about what Echizen's father had said. It was quite a shock for him to have Echizen over at his out. What exactly will his parents say? But he couldn't think about that now since the seigaku freshman was cocky and bratty at times. But he was a pretty good tennis player and he does have some degree of respect for his opponents. After all, Echizen did defeat Hiyoshi during the Kanto tournament. Even Atobe was surprised at how well the kid could play, let alone defeating a second year student.

As Gakuto arrived at the Echizen household, he could see the backyard looking like some sort of a Buddhist temple. Even the house itself was ornate and filled with lanterns.

"How did the Echizens ever afford a house like this?" thought Gakuto to himself as he entered through the gate and closed it behind him. He then walked over to the door and rang the bell. The door opened and out came a monk with a magazine in one hand and a cat in the other.

"Can I help you?" asked the old man.

"Yes, you were the one that called me here to pick up your son."

"Really? I didn't remember picking up the phone." Said the old man.

Gakuto watched in disgust. "Listen, I am not here to listen to your stupid jokes. Please tell your son to get out here."

The old man looked at the third year acrobat for a moment and an idea suddenly came to his mind. "Ah-ha! You must be that red-haired kangaroo who developed a crush on my bratty son. Well don't just stand there, come on in!"

Gakuto nearly vein-popped at that insult as he stepped into the house.

"Make yourself comfortable. Do you want anything to drink?"

"Water will be fine. But I will not be here for long."

"Of course. I will be right back then." Said the old man as he set the cat down on the floor.

As Gakuto looked around the house, he could see various photos of the Echizen family plastered all over the wall, including an elder sibling that looked exactly like Ryoma. He examined each one of them closely before taking a seat on the couch.

Just then, Ryoma came in to the kitchen to get something to drink when he spotted the third year hyotei student sitting on the couch. "Oh, I didn't notice you were here."

"Really? I was outside of your house a few minutes ago and you didn't notice? Your father was the one that buzzed me in."

"Yeah, I know. Don't mind him, he's just having one of his perverted delusions."

"Does he always act like this?"

"Believe me, I deal with his crap on a daily basis. He always delve himself into his so called porno magazines. I don't know where they are coming from or how he subscribed to them, but I usually discard them into the recycle bin to be taken out the next day."

" _Is Nanjiroh really this sane or has he developed a fetish with naked women?"_ thought Gakuto to himself.

"Gakuto-sempai?"

"Hmm? What is it?"

"We should get going.

"Oh right, we cannot miss the train. Come on!"

Both of the boys gathered up their belongings and exited the house. But not before Ryoma took a stash of those porno magazines and a lighter to avoid being seen by his father. Once they were out of sight, Nanjirou could finally rest easy.

"I knew my son couldn't resist that kid from Hyoutei, right Karupin?"

The cat just meowed at him.

"Yeah, I know you don't mind him. Now then, where are my magazines?"

Nanjiroh quickly got up and looked around for his stash, but he discovered that none of them were in the house or any of the bookcases.

"If they aren't in the house then…." He began. But then his eyes suddenly widened.

"Oh no! If my son took those magazines, who knows what he is going to do them?" he thought. "Bah! I don't really care if my son has them. As long as he brings them back in mint condition, that's all fine."

 _A Few hours later…_

Gakuto and Echizen arrived at the house.

"So this is where you live? It's a very nice neighborhood."

"Well, yeah, I do have very nice neighbors. Sometimes I usually run errands for them on the weekends just to keep myself busy."

"Oh I see. You are earning some cash for yourself." Smiled Ryoma.

"Well, not always. I just save the cash until I really need it. Now then, let's go inside. I cannot let my family wait."

Once the boys stepped into the house, they both took off their shoes and removed their belongings before placing them in a box. Then they donned slippers and headed towards the living room.

"Gakuto-niisan! You're back! And we see you brought a guest over. Is he your brother?"

"What? No. He…. He's a friend." Said Gakuto nervously.

"So those two must be your siblings."

"Yeah, but don't mind them. They can be, how shall I put this? Um…"

"Weird and stupid?"

"Yeah."

Just then his mom popped into the living room.

"Oh Gaku-chan! So glad you made it home. I was wondering where you were. It is your turn to do the dishes tonight."

"I will be over there in a moment."

"Of course. By the way, who is that kid?"

"Oh him? He is the son of the legendary tennis pro.

"Echizen Ryoma? So that means his father is Nanjiroh Echizen?"

"Yup. But his father is a porn addict."

"Really? What makes you say that?"

"My dad keeps a stash of porn magazines lying around the house. Just watching him reading those gives me the creeps." Replied Ryoma.

"I see. How could you have such a lecherous pervert as a father?"

"It's not my fault. I only read tennis magazines. I don't really get into naked women. No offense ma'am."

"None taken." She smiled at how polite Ryoma was. "Gakuto, when you are done with the dishes, will you show Ryoma to one of the extra rooms?"

"Why me?"

"He's your guest. Make him feel comfortable."

Gakuto sighed. How did he end up being the babysitter to that brat?

Ryoma reached into his backpack and took out the lighter plus the magazines and headed outside into the backyard. But not before Gakuto held onto Ryoma's arm tightly, preventing him from leaving.

"Where are you going, Echizen?"

"I am going to burn these porno magazines. They should not even exist. Do you have lighter fluid?"

"I should have one. Just give me a moment and I will be back. You still owe me a tennis match though. Meet me in the backyard."

A few minutes later, Gakuto returned with the lighter fluid and his tennis gear. "Are you ready to lose?"

"Bring it on then."

The two of them dashed towards the backyard with their tennis rackets in hand while his family watched in interest.

"Ryoma is pretty good since he never did go easy on his opponents."

"True, but he shouldn't underestimate our son." Added the father.

"Go Gaku nii-san! Beat him!"

As the game went on, Gakuto was ahead of Ryoma by 3 games to 2. There was no way Ryoma could catch up to his opponent now.

"You're pretty good. How did you manage to take advantage of the game so quickly?"

"Lots of practice. You should know that as a member of the Hyoutei tennis club, I have to practice day and night just like you do. Furthermore, you have tell me where you got your tennis skills from."

"My dad taught me when I was little and even after he won so many tournaments; I guess I have to follow in his footsteps. But today, I am choosing a path for myself and that is to defeat a certain someone."

"You mean, like a high schooler?"

"Maybe."

"Well then, if you lose, you are going to have to read a bedtime story to my brothers."

"Sounds like a plan. What book did you have in mind?"

"They love Goldilocks and the three bears."

"All right then. But at least let's get rid of these magazines after the game is over."

"You're on!"

As the game continued between the two rivals, Gakuto was proving to be too strong for Ryoma to handle. After he won the final set, both boys collapsed onto the grass with exhausted looks on their faces.

"Had enough yet, brat?"

"Not unless you want to lose again."

"What was that? I beat you already and you want to go again? Geez, dude!"

"Looks like I am going to read that story after all."

Gakuto's parents watched both boys and smiled as they walked outside. "You guys were great. But before you guys do anything else, take a shower."

"Right now?"

"Yes, we don't want the house to stink. And oh Echizen, do you have a change of clothes?"

"Yup, I have them packed in my bag."

"Good. Get going boys!" said the father. "Oh, and don't worry about the magazines. We will toss them in the fire pit and burn them there."

"Your parents are very accommodating people." Whispered Ryoma.

"You think?"

"I know so. I've dealt with plenty of nice folks like that."

"What about Sakuno?" asked Gakuto.

"What about her?"

"She offered you food and you don't compliment it very much. That is so not like you at all. You got to show that you truly love what she prepares for you."

"Well sometimes I do compliment her grandma on the food. Other times, she gets a little nervous around me. Just so you know I do my best to try and compliment her.

"You got to do more than just 'I am doing my best' here. You got to prove to her that you truly care about her."

"I will consider it."

Once the boys went inside the house, they took their bath and changed into their casual clothes before heading into the family room.

"Ryoma nii-chan! You promised to read Goldilocks and the three bears to us!" said the siblings.

The tennis prodigy sighed as he grabbed the book from the shelf and started reading while Gakuto flipped through the television for any tennis related programs.

After 30 minutes have passed, Ryoma closed the book and said, "I hope you guys enjoyed it."

"We did! Thank you so much Echizen nii-san!"

"No problems."

"We need to get to bed now. Our parents tells us that we need to sleep early. So I trust you guys won't stay up for too long right?"

"Don't worry, we will be done by midnight, you brats." Replied Gakuto.

"Good night!" said the boys. And off they went into their room.

"Do you often read to your brothers on a weekly basis, sempai?"

"No, not really. Why do you ask?"

"Just asking. Because as a big brother you've got a big responsibility."

"Damn it, Echizen! I hate being the oldest here!" protested Gakuto.

"You've got no other choice. Anyway, who's playing in the tournament tonight?"

"Roger Federer and Agassi playing doubles against two South Korean tennis players."

"Those two reminded me of the Golden pair in Seigaku."

"Che! You have to remember that Choutarou-sempai and Shishido-sempai are the best doubles players ever. They can easily beat your golden pair."

"We shall see about that." Smirked Echizen. "Do you have a pen and paper?"

"What do you need them for?"

"I need to write a letter to Shishido-sempai. Normally I don't write a lot of letters, but this is important and I need to tell him my feelings."

"What!? Are you in love with him?" snorted Gakuto.

"No, it's not that. It's just that I feel kind of sorry for him after he heard my father's appalling behavior. And I would like to make it up to him somehow."

"Sure. But you have to let me deliver the letter to him once you are finished."

"Done!"

 _The next day at Hyoutei…._

"Sugoi! I hope you enjoyed spending a night with that tennis prodigy. Did you cuddle with him?" smiled Jirou.

"Shut up Jirou! I did nothing of the sort with Echizen."

"I presume that you guys played tennis last night?" asked Oshitari.

"Yes, so what if we did? He wanted a challenge."

"Ahn, so I see that you are pretty comfortable with having that bratty prince over at your place, right, Mukahi?" said Atobe as he entered the clubroom.

"It…. It's not like that!" said Gakuto. "I only invited him over because his father asked me to do so."

"What is that in your hand, sempai?" asked Hiyoshi.

"It's a letter for Shishido-sempai."

"A letter for me? Oh, I wonder who sent it?" said Shishido as he took the envelope from Gakuto's hand and placed it on the desk and examined the contents.

 _Dear Shishido-sempai,_

 _First of all, I wanted to apologize on behalf of my father's inappropriate behavior yesterday. I know he means well, but sometimes he can get a little too carried away with his choice of words. Anyway, it is a pity that I couldn't get a chance to stay at your house. However, it would be nice if you could introduce me to your cute little dog sometime soon. If we do meet up at the park, maybe I could bring my cat and have her interact with your dog and hopefully I can teach it to play fetch if that's okay with you?_

 _Second, I really suck at playing doubles so I was wondering if you have some tips or advice on how I can improve in case if I face you and Choutarou next time at the street courts. The only reason why I am writing this is because I would like to get to know you better and maybe we can become best friends. I hope you understand my intentions here as I do not want to engage in any sexual perversions whatsoever since that would be highly offensive and creepy. Please write back and let me know if you are willing to help me. Thank you._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Echizen Ryoma_

Everyone in the clubroom was shocked. Even jirou was squealing with delight after seeing the letter itself, Oshitari and Mukahi were smiling like crazy, Atobe was laughing his ass off, and as for Hiyoshi and Choutarou, they were wondering where the brat came up with an idea like this.

"Wow! Even I had no idea he would become such a sweet guy." Said Mukahi.

"I have to commend him on his penmanship." Added Oshitari

"Aww Shishido-san, you finally made a friend." Said Choutarou as he hugged his doubles partner.

"What…. What are you doing Choutarou? Let go of me!"

"That prince charming sure knows how to protect the people he loves." Said Hiyoshi.

"I see that the brat really does admire his opponents." Added Atobe.

Shishido placed the letter back into the envelope and shoved it into his tennis bag before running into the school building.

"Where are you going, Shishido-san?" asked Choutarou.

"I got classes that I need to attend. I will see you guys later at practice!" said Shishido. He then smiled to himself without looking back at his teammates.

"Echizen-san, you are so unpredictable. I think we can definitely become best friends. I will be more than happy to show you how to play doubles in the street courts later on. Although I am a bit allergic to cats, I guess it couldn't hurt. Maybe we do need to get to know each other a little better." He thought to himself.


	3. The Emperor's New Brat

**Kicked Out of the House**

Ryoma Echizen wanted to spend a normal week just to carry on with his household chores, but his father decides that having his snarky son home all day isn't good for him at all. So, he decides to send his son off to survive on his own with his sempais from various schools. Will the captains be able to dish out some paybacks of their own on Nanjirou?

Chapter 3: The Emperor's New Brat

It was a typical Thursday afternoon when Ryoma showed up at the tennis club in a good mood. Even some of the other players didn't notice him there with the exception of Momo, Oishi, and Kikumaru. As for Tezuka and Fuji, they were busy reading a book or catching up on past times with their families.

"Nya, Ochibi! What's up with you today?" asked Kikumaru as he glomped Ryoma tightly.

"Sempai! Can't breathe!" said Ryoma. Eiji noticed his face was turning blue.

"Oops! Sorry about that!" chuckled Kikumaru as he released Ryoma from his grasp.

Ryoma paused for a moment to catch his breath before talking again. "As you may know, I managed to spend a night with a few of my sempais over the past few weekends."

"Really? For real? Tell me the details, you brat!" laughed Momo as he ruffled Ryoma's hair roughly.

"Of course! Marui was nice enough to let me stay with him since his family were sort of reserved types of people. As for his brothers well, they are feisty and don't do what they are told."

"Are you serious? You actually lived with Marui!?" asked a shocked Oishi.

"Yeah, so? It wasn't so bad. We did some stargazing and played some chess. I didn't win unfortunately."

"Oh. That means you didn't sleep in the same bed with him?"

"Nope, I slept on the futon. It was quite comfortable actually."

"Ochibi! How come you didn't live with me?" pouted Eiji.

"Yeah, you could have called me and my parents would be more than happy to let you stay with me as well." Added Oishi.

"Well, this whole idea was my father's since he wanted me to survive on my own with my sempais. At first I thought it wasn't a good idea, but then something convinced me to try and talk to some people that I have strong connections with. That's where Marui came in."

"I see. It seems that you don't like getting kicked out. Am I right, Ryo-chan?" said a voice from behind him.

Ryoma immediately jumped at the sound and hugged the lockers. "FUJI-SEMPAI!" What the hell was that for? Don't EVER sneak up on me like that again!"

"Maa, am I really that scary?"

"Yes, you are!"

"But I didn't molest you or anything."

"Never mind that now! As I was saying. My father nearly tried to get me to sleep with one half of the silver pair from Hyoutei as well. Luckily for me, he managed to stop my father before that happened."

"One half of the silver pair from Hyoutei? You mean Shishido Ryou?" asked Eiji.

"Yup."

The others looked at each other for a moment before Eiji and Momo fell to the ground laughing like crazy.

"What's so funny?"

"You…. You're a riot! You actually tried to spend a night with that dash specialist? Man, you're lucky he didn't beat you up."

"I didn't. My father made those arrangements."

"Your father had absolutely no business barging into Hyoutei's affairs." Stated Tezuka without looking up from his book. "Does Atobe know about what your father did?"

"Yup, but Shishido-sempai was nice enough not to file sexual harassment charges against my perverted father. Luckily I dished out a little revenge of my own."

"What did you do?"

"I burned his porno magazines. Well, I actually had Mukahi-sempai took care of that."

"Mukahi Gakuto?"

"Yup. And somehow, I actually spent the night with him instead of with Shishido."

"You got guts, you little brat!" luaghed Momo as he gave his signature noogie to Ryoma's head.

"I hope Mukahi didn't do anything bad to you."

"Nope, he actually felt sorry for me being kicked out. I can say with certainty that he isn't so bad after all."

Everyone was gobsmacked. How could this kid have survived a night with that red-headed jumping bean without being tormented?

"Now that you all know about what I did. I believe you all need to get back to practice right now." Ordered Ryoma.

"You're not the captain here!" barked Momo

"Tezuka-buchou actually put me in charge today."

"Buchou, please say something here." Said Oishi.

"I'm afraid I cannot do anything. You heard what the kid said. Get back to practice or else!"

They all complied without arguing any further. Fuji just smiled.

Later…

As Ryoma was getting ready to leave, he could see his father's car parked outside the school gates. How did this happen? No one at the school called for Nanjiroh to pick up his son. Did he come of his own free will? Ryoma just sighed as he walked towards the car.

"Oyaji, how did you get here?"

"Your buchou actually called me here to come and pick you up."

"Well, I guess I will have to thank him later. Anyway, I hope you are here to take me home."

"Hmm…. Nope!" said his father.

"Why not?"

"I'm afraid you are going to Kanagawa again. Since you didn't bring my magazines back, I decided to bring your cat with you on your trip."

Ryoma immediately snuggled up his cat upon climbing into the car. "Why did you have to drag my cat along?"

"She misses you a lot, seishounen."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain what this has to do with me going to Kanagawa."

Nanjiroh paused for a moment to think that over before taking Ryoma's phone and calling up a random number. "I think you are going to enjoy this one." He said before turning his attention back to the phone. "Hello? Yukimura-buchou, are you there?"

 _Back in Rikkaidai…_

"Genichirou, it seems that you are improving more and more now. Just a few more practice runs and you should be all set for the nationals." Said Yukimura.

"My form seems to be in perfect order. So why did you let me stay after school to rally with you?"

"If Rikkaidai wants a victory next year, my training regiment for you shouldn't wear you down. It's for your own good."

"You sure are in high spirits."

Yukimura chuckled upon hearing that.

 _Ring Ring!_

"Hello?"

"Ah, Yukimura-buchou! Just the man I wanted to talk to."

"Yup, and to whom I am I speaking to today?"

"I am Nanjirou Echizen, the legendary tennis pro. The reason why I called is because my son is homeless."

There was an eerie silence on the phone, followed by a loud crash of tennis carts. Genichirou quickly got up and walked away without injuring himself without letting Yukimura assist him.

"Um, Hello?"

"Yes, I am still here." Said Yukimura as he paused to regain his composure. And it's great to hear from the legendary pervert. And as for your son being homeless, I am so sorry to hear that. What do you want me to do?"

"I was wondering if your vice-captain could arrange to have my son spend a night with him? I am sure he would love that."

"OYAJI! What the hell?" shouted Ryoma as he jumped out of the car and snatched the phone away from his father without letting Yukimura finish his response.

"Hello? Yukimura-buchou? Sorry about my father. I am not homeless. My father actually kicked me out of the house today."

"So you are not homeless at all?"

"Nope. Don't listen to that lying pervert. He's making that stuff up."

"I see. Looks like I am going to have unleash some hell upon your father." Smiled Yukimura as a glint of deadly aura appeared on him.

"Please do. But can I talk to Genichirou?"

"Sure." He then handed the phone over to the fukubuchou. "It's for you."

"Hello, Echizen?"

"Yes, Sanada-sempai. I am here. Sorry to bother you at a time like this."

"No it's fine. But may I ask why are you going to spend a night at my place? I have many things I need to do and I am not sure if my family would permit this."

"My father wants me to try and survive on my own. And he even asks me to sleep on the same bed as you."

"Excuse me!?" shouted Sanada.

Yukimura was stifling with laughter in the background.

"I am not saying that I want to have sex with you. My father wants me to snuggle with you."

"Snuggling with me is the same as spending a night in the same bed with me! Why are you trying to change the subject?" shouted Sanada.

"That's just it! I didn't want to do this, but my father left me with no other choice."

Sanada was getting a headache. Just what exactly was his father thinking?

"Okay brat. Listen to me, you are not getting anywhere near my bed. I don't want your foul-smelling stench all over my bed sheets because it is totally unsanitary. Second of all, your father needs to keep his perverted nose out of my business, is that clear?"

"Crystal clear."

"Good." He then gave the phone back to Yukimura.

"Echizen-kun. It seems that my voice has reached to you once again." Laughed Yukimura.

"Please tell me what's so funny?" asked Ryoma as he blushed a beet of red.

"You spending a night with my vice-captain is just so funny, Oh gosh. I thought you were practically going to marry him."

"Yukimura! I said no such thing!" retorted Sanada.

"I'm so sorry, Genichirou!" laughed Yukimura. "But honestly, I have a sinking feeling that you do have feelings for that brat."

Sanada was blushing furiously upon hearing that.

"I do not harbor any feelings for a kid like Echizen. I am just an acquaintance to him, that's all. Now if you excuse me, I need to go change."

Once Sanada was out of sight, Yukimura continued talking on the phone.

"I think Sanada just needs time to accept you into his house. Anyway, are you dropping him off at the train station?"

"Yup, and once he arrives, he will meet you guys at the school gates. I really am looking forward to seeing how well he does this time around." Smirked Nanjirou evilly.

"Oh, don't worry. I will have plenty to share with Fuji later on." Agreed Yukimura.

Ryoma just sighed while Nanjirou just laughed. This was not going to go well for him. Furthermore, Sanada has one other little annoyance to deal with: his nephew! Just think, Sasuke and Ryoma together with the fukubuchou is going to give him nightmares.

As the car pulled into the train station, Ryoma gathered up the cat carrier and his belongings and walked inside without looking back at his father. Was this really worth it? Ryoma didn't even ask for this and his father somehow just gives the go-ahead without permission? What would Sanada's grandfather say?

Once Ryoma settles himself on the train, he placed his cat into the carrier and sat it down next to his seat before taking out a magazine to read. Unfortunately for him, two rikkai regulars that were sitting two rows away from him heard what happened and decided to investigate.

"Yanagi-sempai, are you really sure we should be spying on Echizen?" asked Jackal

"Chances of spying on the kid from Seigaku is only 60.5 percent at best." Replied Renji.

"Your calculations are way off."

"Nope, I am certain it is accurate. Furthermore, I just got a text from Yukimura that Echizen has to spend a night at Sanada's house. It seems that Sanada has started to become infatuated with that kid from Seigaku. I am sure Inui-san will be having a field day with this one."

"Isn't that an invasion of privacy? I mean why would we want to intrude on Sanada's affairs with that kid?"

"We are not intruding. We are simply going to ask Echizen if he is really going to go through with his plan." Replied Renji as he walked over to where the tennis prodigy was sitting and took a seat behind him.

Ryoma knew that he was being followed and said, "I know you are hiding behind me, Yanagi-sempai. You don't have to worry as I will not harm you."

Renji stood up from his seat and starred at Echizen right in his eyes. "Oh my, it seems I have been spotted. How did you even see me?"

"I noticed that you guys were secretly talking amongst yourselves during the train ride. Furthermore, my father put me up to this and Yukiumura somehow approved it."

"Whenever Sanada-fukubuchou doesn't want things to happen, Yukimura-buchou will always say yes or else. As sadistic as our captain can be, we cannot cross him." Stated Jackal

"I can see why I am put into this position. I guess I am going to have to face dire consequences here if I said I wasn't going to sleep with Sanada sempai."

"Your chances of saying no are fifty percent at best. Want some Aozu?" said Inui as he offered Ryoma a cup of that vile elixir.

"When did you get here, Inui-sempai? And keep that drink away from me." Said Ryoma with a disgusted look.

"I overheard your conversation with my coworker over there so I decided to tag along."

"Are you a stalker?"

"I do not 'stalk' people. I am simply just here to observe my kohai."

"Observing people is stalking." Argued Ryoma.

"Really? I hadn't thought of that. But Fuji sent me here to keep an eye on you just in case if anything goes wrong."

Ryoma just sighed as the train pulled into Kanagawa. Once everyone got off, Ryoma had his sights set on meeting Sanada at his home while the others watched.

"So now that you are here Echizen, want us to show you where Sanada lives?" asked Renji.

"Well, if you must. I guess I got no other choice."

"Good, I was just about to head over to my co-worker's house to concoct some more experiments."

"Please, no more of those vile concoctions. You are going to make me sick." Said Jackal.

"Why not? Those drinks are healthy for you." Stated Inui.

"Not to me they are not."

"Jackal-sempai, maybe your immune system isn't used to the drinks that I prepared. Maybe you wasted all your strength in the school gym. I guess I need to make some adjustments in those drinks and add it in your water bottle next week."

"Yanagi-sempai, don't even think about it."

"You really don't want that drink?"

"Nope!"

"In that case, should I inform Yukimura-buchou that you are constantly ignoring your health?"

Jackal was shuddering at that question and shook his head.

"Good. Trust me, Jackal. My drinks don't poison anyone." Smirked Renji.

Jackal just sighed while Ryoma tried his best not to laugh.

As the gang reached Sanada's house. It looked quite fancy with a dojo at the center of the foundation. There was even a fish pond in the backyard as well. All of the rooms in the house were pretty cool-looking as well. Although the house isn't as big as Ryoma's, it still had its unique looks of a Japanese home.

Renji rang the doorbell and moments later, a little kid opened the door.

"Yes? Can I help you?"

"Hi, we are here to drop a friend off here. Is Sanada-fukubuchou here by any chance?"

The little kid looked at the boys outside and said, "Just a minute, I will go get him for you." And he hopped over to the family room and tapped on Sanada's shoulder.

"Genichirou! You have some guests over."

"Please do not call me that, Sasuke!" barked Sanada as he got up from the sofa and headed over to the door and opened it. He was surprised to see his teammates here.

"Jackal, Renji, what are you guys doing here?"

"We are just in the neighborhood. And also, Echizen is here to stay with you for the night." Replied Jackal.

"What? I never gave that brat permission to be here!" barked Sanada.

"The chances of him being out in the cold here is about 25%. The chances of you letting him have a warm place to cozy up is about 75%."

"You and your absurd calcuations." Sighed Sanada. "Just bring him in here."

"Thank you very much, fukubuchou."

Both Rikkai students helped Echizen to carry his luggage inside before leaving to finish their duties elsewhere.

As Echizen stepped inside, he bowed to the host and said, "Thanks for letting me stay here. I hope I am not intruding or anything."

Sanada just looked at him for a moment. Just what exactly was his purpose of coming all the way to Kanagawa? And why isn't he at his own house? This wasn't how his night was supposed to go because he has some homework that needs to be finished.

"Um… no you are not intruding. Do you want something to drink?"

"I will have a glass of water if you don't mind."

"Of course. And oh, about your luggages, just set them down over by the living room. I am sure you must be tired after getting here."

"Not really, I slept a little bit on the train."

"I see. Have a seat on the couch and make yourself comfortable. I will be right back."

Once Sanada left for the kitchen, Ryoma settled himself down on the couch and raised up the armchair leg to relax his body for a bit. He then looked around the room and saw photographs of Genichirou when he was a kid, including his grandfather and that goofy, obnoxious nephew Sasuke.

"Such an adorable family." He thought to himself. He could hear his cat meowing in the carrier as he got up and took the cat out and placed it on a nearby chair before sitting back down again.

Just then, Sasuke arrived into the living room and saw the luggages. He also took a closer look at the tennis bag with the letter R written on it and was surprised. This kid was actually a tennis prodigy? Just how old was he when he first started the sport? He then sees a cat on a chair and smiled.

"You must be Karupin. Oh my gosh you are so cute!" squealed Sasuke as he gently ruffled the cat's fur.

"Meow!" smiled Karupin as he gently prodded Sasuke with his paw.

"I am sasuke. Pleasure to meet you."

The cat smiled back at him before crawling onto his master's arms.

"I see you've met my cat." Said Ryoma.

"Yeah I did. You must be that tennis prodigy everyone's been talking about."

"Yup, that's me. Echizen Ryoma. I did defeat your uncle though."

"I saw the match. And frankly, you are pretty good. But you are nowhere near Yukimura's playing style."

"Well, ever since he was released from the hospital, Yukimura-buchou has been taking it easy and just enjoying life as we know it. Besides, I will be more than happy to play him again."

"Is that so? Then if I am not mistaken, you are in love with Genichirou?"

Ryoma gave Sasuke a confused look. "What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, are you falling in love with him? Do you want to sleep in the same bed as him?"

Upon hearing that response, Ryoma blushed like crazy. "That's not it! How can you say that? I only came here because my father forced me to."

"Oh, your father eh? No wonder that old pervert is trying to set you up on this matchmaking mission. Just tell Sanada to pucker up when you get comfortable with him!" smirked Sasuke.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" shouted Sanada.

Ryoma snickered. When did that kid start learning about romance?

"Genichirou, you need to find someone to date you. You can't be single forever."

"What!? How dare you! I am 15 years old if you haven't noticed!"

"Given your current age, you can start marrying that kid from Seigaku right now!"

" _I will do no such thing!"_ thundered Sanada.

"Oh yes you will!" said Sasuke as he blew a raspberry at Sanada before dashing outside and closing the door behind him.

Sanada was nearly ready to explode as he dashed outside. How dare that bratty nephew of his suggest such a thing! Just then, Gen'emon arrived and watched the commotion outside.

"My grandsons are so hyperactive these days."

"Are they always like this, gen'emon-sama?"

"Oh yes! They are always like this day after day. Sometimes I don't even know what to do with them anymore."

"I see. Oh by the way, I am Echizen ryoma. It is very nice to meet you." He said and shook Gen'emon's hand.

"It's a pleasure to meet a polite young man like you. Ryoma. Also, what exactly are you doing here though?"

"I was told by my father to stay here for the night since I was kicked out of my own house. Furthermore, he wants me to get comfortable with Sanada-sempai in bed."

Gen'emon laughed wholeheartedly upon hearing that. "Really!? Oh my! Don't tell me you are in love with my grandson?"

"No, I am just friends with him. It's not like I am going to have sex with him or anything. I did beat him in tennis though."

"Sure, you might have bested him in tennis. But how will you survive the night sleeping with him?"

"As long as he doesn't snore like crazy I will be fine."

Gen'emon smiled at him. This kid has guts taking on a challenge offered to him by his father. He then dashed outside and stopped his grandsons from running any longer before dragging them both back inside.

"I hope you guys are finished. If so, please show our guest to the room he will be sleeping in. And oh, Genichirou, try to keep that brat comfortable in your bed for as long as possible."

Genichrou blushed furiously. "Grandfather! How can you say such a thing? You're embarrassing me!"

Gen'emon just laughed as he returned to the living room while Sasuke watched in amusement.

As soon as Ryoma gathered up his luggages and headed into the guest room, he sets them down on the floor and took out his change of sleeping clothes. Just then, Sanada entered the room with an extra blanket.

"Do you need it just in case if it gets cold?"

"Sure, but I won't be using it that much." Said Ryoma.

Sanada sets the blanket down on the bed.

"I might be called your little brat now. Want to kiss me good night?" smirked Ryoma.

"Shut up!" barked Sanada as he threw a pillow at Ryoma's face.

Ryoma just shrugged as he laid back down on the bed and played around with his Nintendo switch.

"By the way, dinner is almost ready. You should get prepped." Called Sanada.

Ryoma looked at the clock as it read 8 pm. He then rushed over to the dining area and took a seat across from Gen'emon and Sasuke. The drinks were poured and the cutlery were all set up. Soon, the food was set up as well.

"itadakimasu!"

As the gang enjoyed their dinner, Sanada's phone went off and as he checked, it was Yukimura.

"Sanada speaking."

"Hello there, Genichirou. I hope I didn't interrupt you at a time like this?"

"It's fine Yukimura. We were just eating dinner right now. What's up?"

"Well, I understand that you have a stubborn little boy in your house. I hope you are taking good care of him."

"What are you talking about, Yukimura?"

"You know exactly what I am talking about. Are you making sure he is cuddled by your side?"

"What do you mean by cuddling? I only put him in the guest room all by himself."

Oh is that so? I guess you are going soft on the kid after all. Let me know how it all goes tomorrow at school. I want those photos of you guys in bed on my desk first thing tomorrow."

Genichirou nearly exploded and couldn't think of anything else to say as the line went dead. He then placed the phone back into his pocket and resumed eating.

By the time dinner was over, Ryoma went over to the family room and switched on the television to see if there was anything good on the sports channel. His cat was resting on the couch as usual after eating.

"Making yourself comfortable, Echizen?"

"Yup sempai. Want to join me in watching sports?"

"No thanks. I need to get some work done."

"I see. But still what did Yukimura-buchou tell you on the phone?"

"Trust me, you don't want to know."

"He didn't say anything about us cuddling together, did he?"

Genichirou was red as a tomato and left the room without giving ryoma a reply.

Just then, Gen'emon arrived and sat down next to the tennis prodigy.

"I hope dinner has satisfied you."

"It did. Thank you so much."

"Anytime, my friend. But you should probably ask your relatives to see if they can save you some leftovers when you return home the next day."

"I will check with Nanako on that." Said Ryoma as he took out his phone and texted his sister before putting it back in his pocket.

After a few hours of watching television, Ryoma took a magazine from his tennis bag and browsed through it. But what he also discovers is a porno magazine. He then headed over to the garbage bag and tossed it in before returning to the couch.

" _That baka oyaji should have known better not to put a dirty magazine in my bag!"_ he thought to himself.

He then went over to check his bag to make sure that there weren't any more magazines before going to the bathroom and brushing his teeth.

As he headed towards the bedroom, he could see Genichirou meditating in the dojo and decided not to bother him since he needs this tiem to get rid of the stress and headaches.

Once Ryoma was in bed, he took out his gaming console and played with it for a while since there wasn't much to do here. As for his father, he didn't even bother calling his son to check on how things were going with him.

"I think it is time for me to execute my little plan." Thought Echizen to himself as he made his way towards Sanada's room and hid underneath the blankets to avoid detection.

Once Sanada was done with his meditation, he went to the bathroom and took care of his business as usual. He then sat down on his own bed and took out a book to read. But just as he started reading, he could notice a strand of raven colored hair underneath his blankets. He then gently shook the sleeping person awake.

"Echizen, what are you doing in my bed?"

"Thought you could use some company."

"Why?"

"As your buchou stated on the phone, I don't feel like sleeping on my own, I need to be here with you at all times to make sure you don't have any nightmares."

Sanada heaved a sigh and drank some water sitting on his nightstand before talking again. "Echizen, I don't know what Yukimura told you, but I can easily sleep perfectly fine by myself. Go back to your own bed please."

"Are you sure you don't need any cuddling?"

"Echizen!" growled Sanada. "Don't make me assign you death laps!"

Echizen just sighed as he got off the bed and returned to his room. "You need someone to show you what true romance means to you."

"Will you please leave!?" shouted Sanada.

"Che!" pouted Ryoma. "What a mood breaker." He then closed the door behind him.

Sanada breathed a sigh of relief as he lied back down and went to sleep.

 **The Next day at Rikkai…**

"So, Sanada-fukubuchou, how was your night with that brat?" asked Akaya

"I bet you cuddled him tightly like a baby till he fell asleep." Laughed Niou

"Niou-kun!" barked Yagyuu.

"Let me guess, you must have molested that boy in his sleep." Added Marui as he blew a bubble gum.

"I did no such thing to him!" shouted Sanada.

"Oh really? I have all the proof right here, Genichirou." Said a voice from behind him.

Sanada immediately noticed the dangerous aura from behind him and jumped back a few feet to avoid being caught.

"Tarundoru! Yukimura! Did you have to sneak up on me like that!?" shouted Sanada

"Gomen!" chuckled Yukimura. "Fuji-kun actually sent me several photographs of Echizen sleeping in your bed while you weren't looking. See?" He then showed the pictures to Sanada, causing his eyes to widen in shock.

"See, I told you Sanada was a trustworthy person." Said Niou. "Good luck marrying Echizen, Piyo!"

Sanada was raging with fury as he chased after Niou all around the tennis courts while laughter could be head from around him.

"Fuji-kun, I knew you were a genius." Thought Yukimura.

Once the chase stopped, Sanada sighed for a moment until a smile crept up on his face. "You might have evaded me this time, Echizen. But the next time we meet, I will teach you not to mess with me!"

 **Author's Notes**

That ends the chapter. Oh my god, I thought I would never get this done because of how long it took. Anyway. Now that Ryoma has finished staying over at Sanada's place. I wonder who he will bother next? I know, I love to torment Ryoma's opponents. Remember to Read and review and I will see you next time!


	4. Not Fuji's House!

**Kicked Out of the House**

Ryoma Echizen wanted to spend a normal week just to carry on with his household chores, but his father decides that having his snarky son home all day isn't good for him at all. So, he decides to send his son off to survive on his own with his sempais from various schools. Will the captains be able to dish out some paybacks of their own on Nanjirou?

Chapter 4: Not Fuji's House!

Tennis practice resumed Monday afternoon after Ryoma returned from Kanagawa. But the night he spent with Sanada will be etched in his memories forever. As he went into the clubroom to change, he could hear Fuji chatting and laughing on the phone.

Ryoma couldn't hear what Syuusuke was saying, but it sounded something like, "Oh, you should let him stay with me and Yuuta." And "I know, Yuuta is dying to start building up that romance with that tennis prodigy."

He was shocked. Was Fuji really talking about letting Ryoma staying at his house? No! This was certainly not going to happen. He then stormed over to where fuji was and angrily tapped his feet to get the sadist's attention.

"AHEM! Who are you talking to on the phone?"

Fuji immediately turned around to see a very pissed off Ryoma behind him and immediately placed the phone back into his pocket. "Saa, I guess you must have heard me talking to your father. I guess the secret is out."

"You are not going to do what I think you're doing right?" asked Ryoma with a hint of anger on his face

"What if I told you I was?"

"You should know better than that. So what did he say to you?"

"He wants you to stay at my house. And don't even think about running away."

Ryoma did not like where this was going. "What!? Why should I stay at your house?"

"Because Yuuta is going to be there."

"So? You are not going to make me do something bad to him, right? Whatever you are planning, I will not do it."

"Hmmm…. It looks like you are a little more stubborn than I first thought." said Fuji. "I guess I am going to have to make things a little more interesting for you."

"Fuji-sempai, you are scaring me." Said Ryoma. "Meet me in the tennis courts."

They both grabbed their rackets and closed the door behind them before heading over to the tennis courts while the rest of the teammates watched in awe.

"Looks like Ochibi is romantically involved with Fuji." Stated Eiji with an honest smile.

"How so?" asked Oishi.

"Did you see how they were talking inside the clubroom quietly without letting us in on their little secrets? Fuji is definitely up to something."

"You mean that he is trying to conspire with Nanjiro to get Ryoma to spend a night with the tensai?" asked momo.

"BURNING! Ryoma and Fuji are definitely an item!" shouted Kawamura

"I am not an item with Fuji!" called Ryoma from the tennis courts.

"Saa! Ryoma, are you saying you don't want to spend a night with me?"

"You are planning to have sex with me in bed, aren't you? And you call that spending a night?"

"Oh, but I would never do anything of that sort to you. Come on, it will be fun!"

"You are in cahoots with my father, aren't you?"

"It's the only way to get you to see the light, my beloved prince."

Ryoma sighed dejectedly as Fuji scored the final point. The score was 3 games to 2 and he definitely couldn't continue for much longer.

"Are you finally giving in to me?"

"Che, you wish! I will make you regret ever setting me into your creepy house of horrors."

"House of horrors? Do you not like living at my house?" said Fuji as he opened his eyes, causing many of the tennis players to back away in fear.

"No, No! I… I like living at your house. Just don't make me room with your little brother!" begged Ryoma.

"That's better!" said Fuji as he closed his eyes once again.

Ryoma breathed a sigh of relief as Fuji exited from the tennis courts. "I am going to call up my little brother and ask him to come home early. Maybe then you will not feel so lonely when he is around."

"Why? You promised not to call Yuuta-sempai!"

"Did I say I would keep my promise?"

"No."

"I thought so." Said Fuji as he placed the phone in his ear.

 _Meanwhile in St. Rudolph_

"Man, Mizuki-sempai can be such a slave driver, da ne! Why did he have to train us excessively like this da ne?" asked Yanagisawa

"We can't help it, duck boy. Mizuki is our manager. He can be so deluded at times, but that's the way things are." Stated Atsushi.

"My arms are really sore right now. I could use a break." Said Yuuta.

Just then his phone rang.

"Yuuta speaking."

"Yuu-chan! This is Syuusuke, how are you doing?"

"Okay, first of all do not call me Yuu-chan, Aniki. That is so not appropriate. Second of all, why did you call me?"

"Just wanted to see if you can come home early. I got a special surprise in store for you."

"Really? Is it one of those special dinners?"

"You will see when you get here. Meet me around 6:45 pm. Don't be late."

"Really, are you sure?"

But the line went dead even before Syuusuke could respond to that question. Yuuta then placed the phone back into his tennis bag.

"So, it sounds like your house is having a party of some sort." Mused Akazawa

"It's not a party. I don't know why aniki called me home this early, but I doubt it could wait. He might be inviting someone over."

"Are you sure about that, Da ne?"

"Of course! Do you think I wouldn't know what goes on at my house?"

"Just checking da ne."

"Aren't you going to invite us over?"

"I'm going to have to check with my aniki on that."

 **That night…**

"Here we are Echizen." Said Fuji as he opened the door to let Echizen in. Once inside, he could see that the house was empty since Fuji's parents were still working and his sister was busy doing a photoshoot elsewhere. The house looked pretty quaint aside from the photos of the Fuji siblings as young kids plastered all over the wall.

"Make yourself comfortable, Ryo-chan."

"Please call me Echizen."

"But it's much better to call you Ryo-chan, isn't it?"

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you belong to me and it will stay that way for the next 24 hours."

"What are you going to do to me for the next 24 hours?"

"Relax, Ryo-chan. Have some of this." Fuji gave Echizen some sort of a weird drink that he stored in the fridge.

Unfortunately, Echizen was turning a shade of green as he rushed into the bathroom and vomited the vile stuff into the toilet. He knew this wasn't water the moment he drank it and the taste was too bitter for his taste buds. He then rushed over into the kitchen and quickly rinsed the cup before placing it into the dishwasher.

"What the hell did you serve me, Syuusuke!?"

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I had no idea Inui-sempai left me one of his special elixirs here last night after sending me the notes for next week's tennis match ups. I guess you didn't like it?"

"That was totally disgusting! You could have nearly killed me!"

"Gomen, Gomen! I guess I didn't check carefully before giving it you, did I?"

"Che! Next time if you are going to serve me drinks, make sure there are no spices or anything else that makes my stomach queasy."

"I will keep that in mind."

"Yeah, sure you will." Thought Ryoma to himself.

Just then the doorbell rang and Fuji opened it to reveal his brother, Yuuta. He carefully sets his tennis bag and backpack in the living room before slipping off his shoes and donning slippers.

"Yuuta-chan, you finally made it home!" smirked Fuji as he hugged his brother tightly.

"Aniki, will you knock it off?" he pried himself loose from his brother's embrace. "Did you think I wouldn't make it in time for your little party?"

"Of course, you didn't think I would have the whole house to myself, did you?" He then escorts his brother to the living room. "Do you want to drink anything?"

"If you mean one of Inui's elixirs, no thanks."

"There is orange juice in the fridge if you need it."

Yuuta quickly grabbed a cup from the cabinet and poured himself some orange juice. As he returned to the living room, he sees the tennis prodigy's luggage and tennis bag neatly lined up.

"Aniki, can you come over here for a moment?"

"Yes, what is it?"

"Whose bags are these in our house?"

Fuji immediately ran to the living room and looked at the bags before turning his attention towards Yuuta and said, "Those bags belong to Echizen Ryoma."

Yuuta's eyes widened upon hearing that name. "Echizen Ryoma? What is he doing here?"

"I invited him here so that he can spend the night with us. Isn't that going to be exciting?"

"YOU DID WHAT!?" screamed Yuuta.

"Ne Yuuta, calm down. This is only for 24 hours."

"24 hours!? Did you even get permission from me or your parents before letting that brat in?"

"Actually, his father has decided to let him stay here because he got kicked out of his own house."

"You could have told me that sooner. And where is he going to sleep?"

"Perhaps…. Your room?" smiled Fuji.

"ANIKI!" shouted Yuuta. "Don't even think about it!"

Fuji chuckled and turned his attention towards Ryoma. "Oh, don't worry about Yuuta. He's just shy because he doesn't have any roommates."

Yuuta was blushing furiously. "Aniki, I am not shy! I… I can easily sleep on my own without anyone else bothering me!" he shouted indignantly.

"Is that so, Yuuta? Well then, maybe you would like to sleep with me tonight?"

Yuuta immediately ran upstairs to his room and slammed the door behind him without uttering another word. The nerve of that sadist. How dare he suggest such a thing!

"Give him some time. He will come around." Smiled Fuji.

Ryoma just shrugged as he headed upstairs to Yuuta's room and knocked on the door.

"Go away!"

"I just wanted to talk to you."

"Why?"

"Because I beat you in tennis?"

"So? That doesn't mean you can come barging into my room."

"It's just a sempai-kohai conversation, okay? Besides, your manager will never hear the end of this if he finds out I've been sleeping with a guy like you."

Yuuta opened the door upon hearing that. "So you are not going to molest me?"

"I would never do such a thing."

"Good. But please ignore anything my Aniki tells you. He is insane. And I don't mean just your typical, gentle, and kind Fuji. I am talking about a psychotic, sadistic, and devilish kind. Literally, he just loves to torment people no matter what they try to do."

"I know that feeling. Even when I am practicing tennis, Syuusuke will always try to come up with all kinds of evil schemes to get me to do what he wants. It's like worshipping satan."

"I know right? That's the only reason why I moved out of this house of horrors. My aniki scares the hell out of me."

"You made the right choice to move out. But still, my father letting me stay here for 24 hours is absolute torture. I will never be able to live with myself after this."

"You may have it easy with him, but whenever I am at the dinner table, he fills the foods with wasabi and it literally burned my mouth. I had to wait two weeks until my mouth was fully healed. I'm telling you, I would never touch wasabi ever again!"

"Is there something wrong with wasabi flavored foods?" asked a dangerous voice from downstairs.

"N…Nothing's wrong!" said Ryoma.

The aura dissipated and Fuji smiled once again.

"How did he even hear us?"

"This whole house has ears or something."

By the time dinner started, Yumiko served the silverware and the drinks while Fuji prepped the plates with food.

"I hope you didn't add any wasabi in there."

"Saa, what makes you think that?"

"Just checking."

As dinner started, Yuuta and Ryoma started digging in, but just as they did, their faces turned red as the spice started entering their bodies. Thinking quickly, they grabbed the orange juice and poured the contents into each other's mouths before downing water to help relief the burning sensation.

"What the hell did you put in there, Aniki!?"

"Ooops, I guess I didn't realize I added too much wasabi in there."

"Syuusuke! Are you crazy!? You could have nearly burned my mouth!"

"Saa, do you not like spice?"

"Of course not! Why would you do something like that to me?"

"I guess this is punishment for not winning against me in tennis."

"What kind of punishment is that?"

"Just to see how well you can survive with me." Said Fuji as he got closer towards the tennis prodigy and groped his private area.

"Knock it off, pervert!"

"Aww, I see someone is being stubborn." Cooed Fuji. "You leave me with no choice."

"What are you going to do to me?"

"You will see once we get into bed together later."

Yuuta just ignored them and continued eating while Yumiko smirked.

Ryoma sighed. He promised that he would murder whomever suggested the idea of letting him stay at the sadist's house.

By the time dinner was over, Yuuta went upstairs to finish some work while Ryoma was busy reading a tennis magazine downstairs in the living room. Just then, Fuji showed up in his casual attire and scooped up the tennis player in his hand.

"What are you doing, Syuusuke?"

"Taking you to the park."

"At this late hour?"

"Relax, you won't feel anything once we get there." He then closed the door behind him.

About ten minutes later, Fuji and Ryoma arrived at the park and sat down on the benches.

"What are we doing here exactly?"

"You don't want to spend some alone time with me?"

"Is this the part where I am supposed to say 'you are going to bore me'?

"Are you complaining?"

"Not really."

"Good. Now try to relax."

Fuji took his hand and gently caressed the boy's cheeks, causing him to blush furiously. He then pounced onto the boy and embraced him tightly while ignoring his screams.

"What are you doing to me? Let go!"

"I am not letting you go until we kiss.'

"Are you crazy? Someone might see us!"

"Saa, it's all right, Ryo-chan. We are alone. No one will find out what we are doing."

"Fuji, wha… Mmmph!"

Ryoma couldn't even finish his sentence as Fuji kissed the boy without stopping. He even stripped the boy of his uniform and carefully pecked at his chest, stomach, and neck.

"Oh my god, your muscles are so relaxed. Let me kiss them some more." Said Fuji smugly.

"You are sexually harrassing me. Please stop."

"Are you feeling uncomfortable from being touched by a handsome guy like me?"

"Only you would call yourself that."

"You are still as stubborn as ever. Let's finish this in bed."

He carried the naked tennis prodigy out of the park with people watching in awe. A few minutes later, they arrived inside the house.

"Aniki, why is that brat naked?"

"I stripped him of his clothes. You probably like him this way, wouldn't you?"

"You are really creeping me out, Aniki."

"Saa, but I am also a nice guy that gets what he wants."

"By stripping me and kissing me? You publicly humiliated me."

"Did I now?" pouted Fuji. "I thought you liked being the center of attention."

"Yeah, but not like this! Now put me down so that I can get a shower."

Fuji slowly placed Ryoma on the ground as he ran upstairs towards the bathroom while Yumiko watched and giggled.

"He sure is a cute one, isn't he?"

"He is, nee-chan. I knew you would like him."

"Yeah, but he is still a brat in my opinion." Stated Yuuta.

"Aww, is my little yuu-chan going soft on Ryoma?" squealed Yumiko.

Yuuta blushed again. "Nee-chan, stop teasing me!"

Laughter could be heard from Syuusuke and his sister.

By the time Ryoma got out of the shower, he changed into his pajamas and went to brush his teeth. Just then, Syuusuke appeared behind him and caressed his face.

"Syuusuke, what are you doing?"

"Maa, can't I visit my beloved kohai in the bathroom?"

"Ever heard of respecting someone's privacy?"

"Your privacy isn't the issue here. But, getting in bed with me should make you feel comfortable."

"Aren't you crossing the line here?"

"I am not crossing any boundaries here. Just relax and you won't feel anything but a warm embrace."

"You are only saying that to get more blackmail photos."

Fuji only smiled at him without saying anything else. As they both headed towards the bedroom, Ryoma lied down on the right side to make sure he has more leg room while Fuji crawled in beside him.

"Is this really necessary?"

"There is nothing wrong with me sleeping alongside you."

"Yeah, but you are probably going to molest me in my sleep."

"Like I told you before, I would never do such a thing to you. Just think of warm thoughts tonight. You wouldn't mind being cuddled right?"

"If I said no, what will you do?"

"I will do this to you." Smiled Fuji as he leaned his face closer towards the tennis prodigy's face and caressed it. He didn't know what the sadist was thinking but decided to accept it anyway. Ryoma also noticed something was different about Fuji as he sniffed the boy's body.

"Does your body smell like cologne?"

"Yup, I chose a special flavor: Tropical Strawberry de la crème. I hope it doesn't bother you?"

"When did you…?"

"After you finished brushing your teeth, I took a bottle of the cologne and sprayed it all over my body. In fact, I got some of that stuff over on the nightstand. You need it to smell fresh in the morning."

"I don't want any cologne."

"Oh yes you do. You can't escape now." Said Fuji evilly as he grabbed the perfume bottle and sprayed it all over the tennis prodigy's body.

"There! You should be fresh and clean now. Now, allow me to take some close up photos of us sleeping together." Said Fuji.

"You are not showing those photos to the teammates!"

"Oh yes I am! You can't stop me!" laughed Fuji as he embraced Ryoma tightly and started snapping photos repeatedly until the boy dashed out of the room and ran into the safety of a guest room down the hall.

"Damn that sadist! If he shows those photos to my teammates, I am going to be so humiliated!" he thought to himself as he turned off the light.

 **The Next day at Seigaku**

"Well, well. Syuusuke. How did you do last night with Ryoma?" asked Oishi

"It went well as expected. In fact, I have plenty of photos to share with you all. Gather around!"

Fuji then rummaged through his bag and passed out several photos of him and Ryoma cuddling together in bed and kissing. Even the stoic Tezuka saw them as well and tried not to laugh. As for the others, they were all gleaming with happiness.

"Aww, Ochibi looks so cute in that photo. I want to cuddle him as well!" squealed Kikumaru

"He finally gave in to your demands. Ryoma's so sweet!" laughed Momo.

"Burning! Fuji-san should definitely hold more sleepovers at his house!" shouted Taka.

Everyone sweat-dropped but decided to ignore it.

"Looks like you are getting popular now. Want some of my special drink?" asked Inui as he handed a cup to Fuji.

"Of course!" He then poured the contents down his mouth and smirked.

"He is so resistant towards that vile concoction." Stated Arai

'Yeah, but unfortunately for us, we always end up in the nurse's office!" finished Horio.

Just then Ryoma arrived and took the photos away from his sempais in an instant and placed them in his bag. The look on his face showed that he was ready to attack whomever violated his privacy.

"FUJI SYUUSUKE!"

Fuji looked around for the sound of that voice, but couldn't find it.

"Are you all right, Ochibi?" asked Kikumaru as he glomped his beloved Kohai.

Ryoma was nearly ready to explode at any minute. "Does it look like I am all right, Kikumaru-sempai? Release me at once!"

Kikumaru immediately released his hold on Echizen and backed away from him in fear.

"Where the hell are you, sadist!?" shouted Ryoma.

"Saa, I'm right behind you."

"Che! I knew you would do something this stupid. I want those photos burned immediately!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that."

"Syuusuke!" growled Ryoma as he chased after the sadist around the tennis courts.

As the others watched, Oishi turned his attention towards Tezuka. "Buchou, can you please stop them?"

Tezuka took a seat on the chair and decided to read his book instead of helping to diffuse the situation.

Ryoma was never going to sleep in Fuji's house ever again.


	5. A Night With Seaweed Head

**Kicked Out of the House!**

Chapter 5: A Night With Seaweed Head

Kirihara Akaya was known for playing aggressive tennis, especially when he unleashes his demonic form that can jeopardize the health of other players. Sanada sometimes gets worried when the health bills are racking up like crazy and that so many players ends up going to the nurse's office.

Yukimura-buchou on the other hand will try to take preventive measures to put a stop to Kirihara's dangerous stunts because as captain, he sometimes have to make sure no one gets hurt. But today, that's all about to change.

His phone started going off.

"Hello?"

"Saa, Yukimura-buchou, this is Syuusuke, how are you?"

"Oh, it's you Fuji. Nice to hear from you. I'm doing great so far thanks, how about you?"

"I'm great! In fact, Echizen stayed at my house last night."

"Really? How did that go?"

"I found him fascinating! In fact, he practically enjoyed being in my company."

"I DID NOT ENJOY IT ONE BIT!" shouted Ryoma.

"Ouch! Looks like someone's a little upset." Chuckled Yukimura.

"You're telling me. But all in all, I had a lot of fun with him."

"I am sure you did. In fact, I got something planned as well."

"Tell me."

"Our little demon Akaya is feeling a bit lonely ever since Niou tricked him into borrowing his music CD collection and ends up not getting them back on time. In fact, I got a call from his father after practice was over."

"I see. What did he tell you exactly?"

 _ **Flashback**_

"What do you MEAN I have to stay at Akaya's house?"

"You heard me. He needs someone to look after him because his parents are getting worried that their devil son might destroy their property."

"Isn't Akaya like 13 or something? He's old enough to take care of himself."

"Yes, but even if he is older than you by a year and two months, he doesn't feel safe in his own home."

"Why me? I thought I was supposed to be the one to be looked after."

"Sorry brat! But this time, Yukimura-buchou gave you specific instructions to meet up with Akaya at his house pronto!"

"Are you taking orders from that sadist?"

"Maybe. Besides, forget about eating dinner at home. Akaya wants you to eat at his place."

"Why would I do that? I don't want to intrude on their dinner time."

"Seishounen you are not intruding. Besides, Akaya's family are really nice people and they would love to have you over. Now then, get packing!"

 **End Flashback**

"So, that's the whole situation, Syuusuke."

"Saa, this should be interesting. I think Ryo-chan will definitely agree to keep Kirihara company for a little while." Laughed Fuji.

Upon hearing this, Ryoma immediately dropped his tennis gear on the ground and dashed out of the tennis courts to where Fuji was and snatched the phone away from him.

"Excuse me, Fuji, but when did I EVER say I would agree to baby-sit a seaweed head like Akaya!?"

"Saa, you didn't even let me finish my conversation with Yukimura." Pouted Fuji.

"Sorry to disappoint you. But you can't deceive my eyes."

"Oh dear. Looks like you have exposed my true plan." Smirked Fuji. Unfortunately for him, Ryoma had a devious smile on his face before frowning at him.

"Call off the invite right now."

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Ryo-chan."

"Why not?"

"Yukimura-buchou's orders. He got the approval from your father and we all worked together to make sure you follow through with our plan. If you fail to comply, Yukimura- buchou will surely make you suffer the worst kinds of torment he could think of at his house." Said Fuji meekly.

"Hasn't he already tormented Akaya long enough? I don't want to be in his shoes right now."

"You haven't seen the kinds of punishments he gets. And frankly, if I were to call Tezuka-buchou right now, he will be more than happy to assign you laps if you don't cooperate."

"I will get you for this, Fuji Syuuske!" growled Ryoma.

"Don't worry, me and Yukimura will be observing your progress through the walkie-talkie. And also you need to wear this earpiece as well." Said Fuji as he handed Ryoma the listening device.

"You are really going to stalk me while I am at Akaya's house? That is an invasion of privacy."

"Hmmm…. You say it is stalking, but as your sempais, we have to constantly monitor your progress."

"Well, I don't like it."

"Too bad, you have to follow our orders or else." Warned Fuji.

Ryoma just sighed as he placed the listening device on his ears and set off towards seaweed head's house. A few hours later, the tennis prodigy rang the doorbell and waited patiently.

"Who is it?" asked the voice.

"It's me, Ryoma. Open up please."

As soon as Akaya heard the voice, he opened the door and sees the tennis prodigy from seigaku,

"What are you doing here?"

"I came here on behalf of my perverted father and my sadistic tensai. They forced me here to baby-sit you."

"Is this some kind of a joke!?" shouted Akaya. "I'll have you know that I am old enough to take care of myself!"

"Well, if you think this is a joke, it's not." Replied Ryoma. "Even if you tried to kick me out, Fuji and Yukimura will torment me to no end. So you have to bear with me."

"They said that? Seriously? And what's up with the listening device on your ears?"

"Fuji asked me to wear these so that he and your captain can closely monitor us while I am here."

"Really? Now they are trying to listen in on our conversations? Isn't that a breach of privacy?"

"I know! I tried to talk them out of it, but they simply forced me into this situation. And it has to stay that way for the next 24 hours."

Akaya just groaned. He literally wanted to give Fuji and his own captain a piece of his mind after this is over. Why would anyone want to force a kid from Seigaku to spend a night with a demon-possessed tennis player from Rikkai? Everyone knows that Akaya would probably Niou-proof his house until it is safe. But since Ryoma was here, Akaya fears that the tennis prodigy could probably tear the place apart.

"Fine, just get in here."

Once Ryoma got inside, he rested his hand on Akaya's shoulder and said, "Relax my friend. I would never endanger your place of residence. But you do have a nice house."

Akaya looked at him and smiled nervously. "Thanks, it's…. it's all right I guess."

"You don't mind if I took a quick look around?"

"Go ahead, but don't touch anything in my room though."

As Ryoma looked around the place, he discovered that the walls were plastered with photos of Akaya from his childhood years. He looked so cute back then. Furthermore, there was a stereo system and a record player as well, including old record cds piled up neatly off to the side.

"If only my father were collecting old school records instead of porno magazines, I would have loved to enjoy the music from my younger years." Sighed Ryoma as he looked at Akaya.

"Yeah, these records are an antique collection that my family kept since then." Said Akaya. "And did you say that your father likes naked women?"

"Yup. He keeps those dirty magazines all over the living room."

"How gross! My family would ground me if I ever kept a collection like that."

"Che! You are telling me."

"Does your father ever make you read them?"

"Even if I wanted to read them, I would have burned them all to a crisp." Smirked Ryoma evilly

"That's good to know. At least you are not a pervert unlike Yanagi-sempai."

"You mean that data master? I always see him and Inui-sempai working together to conjure up more disgusting elixirs for our teams. Those things make me sick to my stomach if I keep drinking them."

"You have no idea! I have nightmares just thinking about it!" cried Akaya.

Ryoma thought that over for a bit before smiling again.

"Do you want to practice a bit of tennis in the street courts?"

"Sure, but don't think I will go easy on you just because we're friends."

"You're on, seaweed head!"

"Stop calling me that!"

Both boys gathered up their tennis gear and headed over to the street courts while two mysterious figures from afar watched with smiles on their faces.

Just then, Ryoma could hear voices on his headpiece as he answered it.

"What is it, sempai?"

" **Way to go, Ryo-chan! I am happy to see that you are starting to bond with Akaya!"**

"Yeah, so? I am just getting to know him better."

" **Saa, Ryo-baby. You got to do more than just knowing him. May I suggest planting a little kiss on his cheeks?"**

"What!? You know I can't do that! Are you planning something, Yukimura-buchou?"

" **Oh my! I have been exposed. Um… Good luck with your new housemate!"**

"Wait a minute, Yukimura! I'm not done…" but the line was cut off before Ryoma could finish his sentence. He sighed in frustration and then placed the headpiece back into his pocket before entering the courts.

"So, you ready to lose again?" smirked Akaya

"Not today! I will spare you the agony of defeat as long as you go easy on me."

"You wish!"

As the two prepared their equipments, Ryoma asked his opponent, "Rough or smooth?"

"Smooth."

Once the racquet lands right side up, the raven haired tennis player said, "You serve."

Akaya picks up the ball and serves it. Ryoma somehow returned the serve in an instant without any problems. As the process repeated, both players are not giving up.

"You have improved ever since the nationals, sempai."

"That's because I am going to take on the nationals again next year and win the championship. You might have bested my buchou, but I promised myself that I would defeat you."

"You can certainly try. I will take you on anytime!" smiled Ryoma.

"You're on!"

As the match continued, Ryoma was starting to fall behind a bit as Akaya picked up game after game. Damn, the seaweed head was good. It seems his strength and courage must have gotten him to the top of his game now.

"You're good. I guess all that training paid off." Said Ryoma as he stopped to drink his water.

"What can I say? My buchou and fukubuchou pushed me to be at my very best."

"Want to go again?"

"Yeah? You ready to lose again?" said Akaya sarcastically.

The game continued again and Akaya managed to score another point, making his opponent unable to catch up to him. It went on like this until Akaya won the final set.

"Game and match! 5 games to 3!" called the referee.

"Thanks for a great game sempai!" said Ryoma as he shook Akaya's hand.

"Of course. But a word of caution: I will not rest until I take back the win in the next national championship!"

"Yeah, keep dreaming!"

"What did you say? You want to be pummeled?"

"Bring it on then!"

The two rivals stared at each other for a few minutes until they laughed.

After the match, both boys returned home sweating profusely. They took a shower first before sitting down at the dinner table.

"Man, I creamed you in tennis. You should have seen your face!" laughed Akaya.

"Yeah, but that was only a practice run. Just wait though, seaweed head. I will beat you next time." retorted Ryoma.

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?" shouted Akaya.

"But you are still a seaweed head." Chuckled Ryoma as he ruffled Akaya's head.

"Will you knock it off?"

Soon, laughter could be head from the family as dinner went on without a hitch.

Afterwards, Ryoma took a seat on the couch and grabbed a tennis magazine from his bag and started reading it. Just then, Karupin started curling up onto his master and snuggled down onto his chest.

"Not you again, Karupin." Sighed Ryoma.

The cat just meowed at him.

"Are you hungry?" said Ryoma cutely as he got up and took out the cat dish and the treats from his bag and sets it down in the corner of the kitchen floor. He then poured the contents inside the dish before sealing it up and placing it back into his overnight bag.

"That should keep you occupied for a while, Karupin."

Ryoma returned to the couch and resumed reading his magazine.

As for Akaya, he started having some frustrations with his math assignments. No matter what he did, he just couldn't figure out how to solve them. He then went over to the couch and tapped Ryoma's shoulder.

"Yes?"

"I need your help with my homework assignment."

"What kind of assignment?"

"Mathematics of course! We are starting on coordinate geometry and I need help with calculating slope."

"Really? It's not that hard to do. Let me see the problems." Said Ryoma as he placed the tennis magazine onto the coffee table and followed Akaya into his room. Once inside, Akaya showed Ryoma the five problems that were assigned to him with the use of the slope formula.

"It's quite simple actually. You have been given two coordinates with X1, Y1, X2, and Y2. Just do Y2 minus Y1 over X2 minus X1 and then simplify to get the final result."

"Really? I had no idea."

"Well, I can see why you are frustrated. But still, just take your time with it. Furthermore, sometimes the slope of a line is undefined if the zero is in the denominator."

"Is that so? I guess you do learn something new every day. Thanks for your help, Echizen."

"No problem."

Ryoma returned to the couch and picked up where he left off on the magazine. But then, his earpiece picked up again.

"What is it now?"

" **Saa! I couldn't help but notice that you have taken an interest in helping our Akaya with his math homework. That's so sweet of you."**

Echizen just sweat-dropped.

" **Maybe you should come and help the rest of the club members with their assignments."**

"No way! Why should I do that?"

" **Because Yagyuu-san and Renji-san are always asking me to help when I am so busy with my own school life. Only you can save me from my impending doom."**

"Oh my god! Why don't you ask Sanada-sempai to help you? I can't just go around and do everyone at once!"

The sound of Yukimura's voice turned deadly.

" **Echizen, are you defying the child of god? Because if you are, I will be more than happy to give you something you're not going to like."**

Echizen immediately knew where this was going as his face was trickling with sweat. "F…fine!"

" **That's better. Meet me in the Rikkai school tennis courts tomorrow."**

The line went dead afterwards. Ryoma took off the earphones and threw them in the wastebasket before lying back down on the couch.

"Damn that sadist! Does he have to be such a slave driver?" thought Ryoma to himself.

 **The Next Day…**

Ryoma arrived at the Rikkai tennis courts and waited patiently on the bench as the players finished up their rally as usual. Then, he noticed the teammates looking at him with prying eyes.

"Ah, so the seigaku pillar is here at last, puri."

"Chances of him successfully completing our assignments is 80 percent at best." Said Renji

"Looks like Echizen isn't ready to say goodbye just yet." Added Marui

Just then Sanada arrived. "What's going on here? And who let that boy in?"

"I brought him here, Sanada." Said a sweet voice.

"Yukimura? Why did you do that?"

"Because I asked him to babysit you guys for the day!"

"WHAT!?" shouted Sanada at the top of his lungs.

"Is Yukimura really kidding?" asked Marui

"Oh this is going to be good, puri."

"I don't want a babysitter!" cried Jackal

"Guys, quiet down. I only asked him here to do all your homework assignments in the clubroom because Echizen is pretty smart."

"Why are you asking him to do it for us?" asked Jackal.

"I can easily do my own assignments without any help." Said Yagyuu

"That's because you are lazy." chuckled Niou.

"Knock it off, Niou."

"Why am I letting a brat doing my assignments?" said a frustrated Sanada. "This is unacceptable! He doesn't even go to our school!"

"Saa, I know. I asked him here because Fuji and I came up with this idea together." Laughed Yukimura. He then turned his attention towards renji and said, "If you could, start collecting all the papers from each of the club members please."

Renji then rummaged through everyone's backpacks and took out all their papers and stacked them all up in a nice, huge pile and headed inside the clubroom.

"Niou, Yagyuu, please escort Echizen into the clubroom."

They both nodded as they walked over to Echizen and lifted him up by the arms and dragged him towards the clubroom.

"What are you guys doing! Let go!" complained Ryoma

They immediately set Echizen down on the chair before handing him scrap paper and pencils.

"Is this really necessary guys? Why did I have to come here anyway?"

"It's pretty obvious." Answered Niou. "You need guidance on completing these papers for us."

Ryoma flinched since he cannot find any other comebacks. It was true that he has a task to complete for Yukimura but with so much paperwork here, he wasn't sure how much time he has to complete them all.

As ryoma scanned through the papers, he can see most of the paperwork were Japanese literature, geography, math, Japanese history and so forth. These were the same kinds of assignments that Seigaku would almost get on a daily basis.

"So this is pretty much what I have to do?"

"Yup. And you aren't leaving till all of them are finished." Said Yukimura. "Renji, lock up the door."

"Why do you all need to be here?" asked Ryoma. "Don't you guys have other things you need to do?"

"Nope, we are pretty much done for the day." Stated Niou proudly. "We are free to do whatever we like to you."

"And that includes watching over how well you do on these papers." Added Marui

"Just so you know, Echizen. I am getting my payback on you for sleeping on my bed."

"I did no such thing, Sanada-sempai."

"I got all the proof right here." Said Yukimura as he took out the cellphone and showed Ryoma the proof. "Oh and Renji."

"Yes buchou?"

"I need to go make some tea since Fuji-san is upstairs waiting for me. Keep an eye on Echizen while I am gone."

"Right away." Renji opened the door and watched Yukimura depart from the clubroom.

Ryoma suddenly felt an uneasy feeling up in his spine as he got up from his seat to make his getaway, but unfortunately, Sanada closed the door and locked it.

"Damn it! Did Syuusuke put you up to this?"

Sanada didn't say anything as he motioned for Echizen to take a seat.

Back in the classroom, Fuji and Yukimura were chatting and laughing while sipping their tea.

"Really? He actually helped Akaya with his homework?"

"He did. And now that he is here, I will not have to worry about taking care of all the paperwork."

"Saa, you are a genius, Seiichi!"

"I know. I have everything I need to make my team comfortable in more ways than one."

"Just as long as they are not being a burden on you."

"Oh trust me, they are very well-behaved."

As Echizen continued working on the papers, he was becoming increasingly agitated. "Why am I being bullied and victimized here? Can't I live a normal life and just kick back and relax for once!? DAMN YOU FUJI AND SEIICHI!"

Ryoma was never going back to Rikkaidai ever again. Those guys were sadistic and possessive.


	6. A Trickster Situation

**Kicked Out of the House**

Chapter 6: A Trickster Situation

I do not own Prince of Tennis so keep that in mind.

Ryoma was not in a good mood after suffering through an hour long homework session with the Rikkai team. He was even starting to worry about his own missing assignments, his sempais, and even his own school. As he took out his phone, he discovered that there have been several missed calls, some from Momo and the others from Oishi and Eiji. As he scrolled down the list, he could also see a missed call from the coach.

He kind of felt bad for not calling and telling them where he was. But telling them now wouldn't help matters since his sempais are either too busy with their own things or just studying. Unfortunately, he didn't have a choice in the matter. Tomorrow would be a good chance to tell everyone about the torment he had gone through.

As Ryoma returned back to his own house, he took off his shoes and donned slippers before slowly going upstairs into his room and unpacking his bags. He was going to make his father regret the day he ever kicked his son out for no reason. Right now, he was too tired to even think of anything else to say. Right now, his stomach was growling and he needed food in his system.

Once Ryoma settled himself at the table, Nanako noticed that he wasn't in a good mood.

"Oh, Echizen-kun, you're home! I didn't even see you come in earlier, darling. I hope that the Rikkai team has treated you well?"

"Yeah, I'm back safe and sound after being tormented in Rikkaidai. I just want something to digest tonight, Nanako-chan."

"What were you doing in over there anyway?"

"I was forced to complete paperwork for the team. You have no idea of the pain and suffering I've endured."

"Ouch! Sorry about that seishounen! But you pulled through afterwards. But hey, at least you had fun today." Smirked Nanjirou.

"Fun? You call that fun? Do you have any idea what you've put me through!?" shouted Ryoma

"Relax, Seishounen! You've learned a lot from visiting those guys. I am sure your school didn't mind you being gone for a little while."

"My teammates are going to kill you if they find out what you did to me," said Ryoma. "Even my own coach wants to know what happened as well."

"Oh I am sure they will. But still, you live and you learn."

"That is so not helping me."

"It's called humility. I'm sure you will get used to it."

Ryoma had nothing else to say as he started eating dinner. He was going to be running death laps tomorrow for missing out on school activities.

By the time dinner was over, Ryoma went towards the living room and watched a bit of television to help ease his mind. He also noticed Karupin staring at him with a blank expression as she hopped onto his chest and snuggled him for a little while.

About an hour later, Ryoma could hear the phone ringing as he got up and answered it.

"Hello, this is the Echizen residence, Ryoma speaking."

"Echizen! About time you picked up. Where were you?"

"Buchou! Listen it's not my fault. I can explain."

"Yeah, you will explain everything to coach ryuzaki tomorrow. Do you know how much schoolwork you've missed?"

"It's all because of my father, okay? He kicked me out of the house."

"Your father did what?"

"You heard me. I was forced to live with one of the freshman from Rikkaidai."

Tezuka couldn't believe what he was hearing from his freshman. The tennis prodigy was kicked out of his house and he ended up staying with that seaweed head? Oh boy! His father was going to get what's coming to him and his teammates are going to have a field day.

"I see." Tezuka managed to regain his composure. "I'm just happy you are back home. But I still have to punish you for missing school tomorrow."

"I know. I am going to be running a lot of laps and doing cleaning duties."

"Yeah, but you also owe your teammates an explanation as well when you return to school tomorrow."

"I know."

"Good, I am glad to hear that you are safe. Get some rest."

"I will. Thank you for calling."

"Of course. Good night, Echizen."

As the line went dead, Ryoma breathed a sigh of relief as he returned to the couch.

But no more than 5 minutes later, the phone rang again. This time it was Nanjiroh who answered it.

"Hello, Echizen residence."

"Am I speaking with the father of Ryoma Echizen?"

"Yeah, who is this?"

"Who is this? WHO IS THIS!? I am echizen's HOMEROOM TEACHER if you haven't noticed!"

Ryoma's father paused to pull the phone away from his ear to avoid hearing the screams on the other line. Once it was safe, he answered it again.

"Yes, it is so lovely to hear from you sir. What can I do for you?"

"Well for starters, how about letting your son resume his education? Do you know how much school work he has missed? He still has to take a math test and he hasn't even finished his Japanese literature essay yet. What the hell have you been doing to him over the last week?"

"I was pulling him away from school so he could spend some time with students from other schools. Think of it as a mini vacation."

"Oh really? And what kind of an irresponsible father does that to his own child? You better make sure your son gets to school tomorrow on time or there will be dire consequences, do I make myself clear?"

Nanjiro nodded and hung up the phone while Echizen walked over to him.

"I guess you can't send me to anyone else's homes for a little while now." Said Echizen. "Geez, do you realize what kind of trouble you put me through?"

Nanjirou just sighed and went to bed without saying anything else.

 **The Next day at Seigaku**

Ryoma entered the clubroom and changed into his tennis gear as usual.. But not before several pairs of eyes met up with him.

"Ochibi! Where have you been? I was worried about you!" wailed Eiji as he glomped his favorite kohai

"Sempai, can't breathe!"

Eiji immediately released his hold.

"I was at a friend's house last night, courtesy of my father."

"And on a school week no less!?" asked Momo angrily as he grabbed Ryoma and gave him one of his signature noogie.

"It wasn't my fault!" said Ryoma as he shook himself free from Momo's grasp. "I tried to come, but my father wouldn't let me."

"That is so irresponsible of your old man. Doesn't he know that your education comes first?"

"My data shows that the percentage of you getting punished is about 95 percent at best." Stated Inui

"Echizen, for being absent from school without permission: 50 laps around the court!" ordered Tezuka. "Afterwards, I want you to clean up all the tennis equipment on the courts today."

"Hai buchou!"

Ryoma went ahead and started running his laps. Afterwards, he went inside the tennis courts, gathered all the tennis balls and stacked them neatly inside the bins. He also picked up all the tennis racquets and placed them in the clubroom before closing the door behind him.

"Echizen."

Ryoma looked up and saw Ryuzaki-sensei approaching him.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Your teacher told me to personally give you your missed assignments. Feel free to stop by my office and finish them after your match."

"Thanks sensei."

"No problem. I would also like to dish out some payback on your father for neglecting your education. Also from now on, don't ever skip school unless you have an emergency."

"Of course, it won't happen again."

By the time Ryoma resumed practice in the tennis courts, he was wondering what the whole point of staying at each of his sempais' houses was. Like what did he gain from doing this? Was this all some test organized by his father? He started thinking that over for a bit.

Just then a voice could be heard from outside the school gates.

"Niou-sempai, what exactly are we doing here anyway?" asked Akaya

"I am asking that freshman brat for an impromptu tennis match, puri." Stated Niou

"An impromptu match? Didn't you already beat Jackal earlier?" asked Yagyuu.

"Yeah but I want a match with that brat right now!" whined Niou as he banged on the seigaku school gate as hard as he could, causing everyone to rush over and see what was going on.

"Saa, if it isn't Rikkaidai." Smirked Fuji.

"What are you guys doing here? We haven't scheduled a match with you guys yet." Said Oishi.

"Well, Yukimura asked us to stop by here. In fact, he personally asked me to play your freshman, puri."

"Maa, looks like I am going to have to up the ante here a little bit." Smirked Fuji evilly as a cloud of aura appeared on his head.

Many of the tennis players back away just in case.

"Nya! Fujiko is plotting something against my ochibi!" wailed Eiji as he shook his doubles partner so hard he nearly fainted. When Oishi recovered, he cleared his throat.

"Let the impromptu match commence!"

"Saa, and I got some Aozu here for the loser as well." Smirked Fuji as he placed a large pitcher filled with that vile drink on the bleachers. Once the players saw the drink, they all ran for their lives.

"Maa, what's wrong with you guys? Do you not like Aozu?"

"GET THAT STUFF AWAY FROM US!" shouted the tennis players.

Suddenly, Niou Masaharu has an idea. He walked up towards Ryoma and pulled him away from the crowd and moved him directly toward the vile concoction. He then poured half a cup of it and served it to the tennis prodigy.

"Is this some kind of trick, sempai?"

"I can assure you this is not a trick, Puri."

"How can I trust you?"

"If you defeat me in a tennis match, I will let you stay at my place for free."

"And if I lose?"

"If you lose, I am going to stay at your house."

Ryoma thought about that for a moment and said, "Sure." He then downed the drink before swarming off to the bathroom.

A few minutes later, Ryoma returned and directed Niou to the tennis courts.

"Rough or smooth?"

"Smooth as always, puri."

The tennis racket flipped right side up. "Looks like you serve first, sempai."

The game was going smoothly for Niou since Ryoma had some trouble keeping up with him since the score was working in Niou's favor.

"Ochibi! You can't let that trickster win!" shouted Eiji

"Yeah, take that bastard down!" shouted Momo

"Can't you see I am trying my best here?" sighed Ryoma as he sent the ball back towards Niou with a dunk smash, but Niou didn't seem to be fazed by it.

"Is that all you have to offer? I got something much better!" said Niou as he activated his illusion technique and launched two balls directly at Echizen.

"If you can send two balls back at me, I can do it as well!"

Ryoma managed to send the balls back to his opponent repeatedly without any problems. How is this kid able to keep up with Niou's movements?

"You're good, brat but can you send three balls back to me in one shot?"

Ryoma wasn't sure what Niou was suggesting with that.

"If you are trying to trick me, it's not going to work." He then grabbed three balls from the ground and sent it back to his opponent, but Niou was nowhere to be seen.

"Okay, what are you doing now? We are in a middle of a match here."

"Look behind you." Smiled Niou

Ryoma immediately turned around and was shocked to see the trickster sneaking up behind him as he quickly move towards the net for safety.

"What is it with you tricksters sneaking up on people without permission? I'm not colorblind you know!"

"Pfft! And you thought I was in front of you? Puri!"

"You will regret that, sempai!" Ryoma then took this opportunity to hit a ball back to his opponent, but he dodged it with ease. It seems that nothing can outsmart Niou Masaharu, no matter what gets sent his way.

"Game and match, 4 games to 3, change court!" called the referee.

As the game went on, Ryoma was starting to lose badly thanks to Niou's illustrious illusions and he soon collapsed on the floor exhausted.

"What's the matter, brat? Tired already?"

"Your little tricks cost me the match. But still though, a win is a win I guess."

"Don't underestimate the power of my illusion techniques. You are already in a tricky situation."

"I guess I will have to work harder to beat your illusions next time."

"You'd better! Puri!"

Once niou left, Ryoma packed up his things and headed home to think about how to get himself out of that mess he was in. But no sooner than that, he noticed a blur of white hair sitting on the couch and decided to see what was happening. He also could see the guy's tennis bag was set in the living room floor and rushed over to the family room to find Niou Masaharu laughing and talking with Nanjiro.

"Seishounen, welcome back!"

"Oyaji, what is the meaning of this? And why is niou-sempai over at our house?"

"I invited him over since you lost your match to him. Besides, I've asked him to sleep in your room."

"Why? Then where I am I going to sleep?"

"First of all, his house is undergoing repairs. Second, you will be sleeping on the couch."

Ryoma then looked over at Niou before turning his attention towards his father. "Che! Fine, but I don't want to be bothered by his snoring though."

Niou smiled and said, "Thank you for letting me stay at your place brat. I promise you won't regret this!"

"I am already regretting it." Sighed Ryoma. "Did you guys eat already?"

"We did. Nanako has left your food on the table."

Ryoma walked towards the dining room and started eating before taking care of the dishes in the sink. Afterwards, he went upstairs to take care of his assignments. Once that was done, he returned downstairs to feed Karupin with Niou watching over his shoulder.

"What?"

"You seem to be really calm when I was here."

"Yeah, what of it?"

"Usually you are loud and cocky, but today you seemed to be… different."

"Normally I'm like that on the field. But when I am at home, I feel more laid back and relaxed after a stressful day of school, not to mention the annoyance of Eiji's death hugs."

"I see. When it comes to my little kohai Akaya, you have no idea on how annoying that little bugger gets when he is at school. Why I have half the mind to kick his ass next time if he annoys me in class."

Ryoma giggled upon hearing that and said, "I know what you mean! I would love to spike Kikumaru-sempai's water bottle with Inui juice next time if he gives me more death hugs."

"Puri! I should have one ready for Akaya just in case."

Soon, laughter could be heard upstairs with Nanjirou listening closely. "Those boys are getting along so well." He thought to himself.

Once the laughter dies down, both boys went to the bathroom to brush their teeth before sleeping.

The next day, Ryoma noticed that Niou had already gotten up from bed and was downstairs eating breakfast before he sprinted out the door to meet his friends. However, he could see a note left behind on the nightstand and read it.

"Brat, thanks for inviting me to your place. Sorry about the mess. I hope you don't mind cleaning up after me because I hate being nagged by people. We will meet again for our next match, Puri!"

Ryoma sighed. Why does he have to clean up after his sempais? That's really not fair! As he looked at the clock, he dashed downstairs and ate breakfast before heading to school as usual.

"I will have to get him back sooner or late for tricking me like that." Thought Ryoma to himself.

 **Author's Notes:** I hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I know this one took a while to do because of all the yard work I did previously. Niou may be a trickster, but he does have a sense of humor here. With that said, I wonder whose house Ryoma will travel to next? See you next time!


	7. A Cousin's Request

**Kicked Out of the House**

Chapter 7: A Cousin's Request

I do not own Prince of Tennis so keep that in mind. Also in this chapter, Kintaro decides to join Ryoma at Kenya's place.

After Niou's unexpected visit to Ryoma's place of residence, he was still trying to figure out a way to beat him in tennis after that defeat. Unfortunately, Niou is planning to use every trick in the book to foil the prince's plans.

Today was the weekend. He was certain to get a break from his psychotic wackos in order to spend more time with Sakuno. So once Ryoma finished breakfast, he immediately left the house.

As he was walking, he could notice someone was watching him from behind a nearby tree and decided to ignore it. He didn't want anyone intruding on his little social engagement. As he rang the doorbell of the Sakuno residence, Sumiere immediately opened it.

"Hello Echizen-kun, how nice to see you. Come on in."

"Good day to you as well, coach Ryuzaki." said Ryoma pleasantly as he bowed.

As the door closed behind him, Ryoma took off his shoes and took a seat on the couch.

"Sakuno will be down shortly. Do you want something to drink in the meantime?"

"Water will be fine. Thank you."

"Of course. Help yourself." Smiled Ryuzaki.

As Ryoma popped into the kitchen to get some water, he could hear someone calling him from upstairs.

"Echizen, is that you?"

"Yes Sakuno. I am in the kitchen. Come on down." Said Ryoma.

"Coming!"

She then tiptoed downstairs and greeted Echizen.

"Good to see you, Ryoma. I hope you are ready for our day out together."

"A date? You are asking me out?"

"Yeah, of course. Is that a problem for you?"

"No, no problem. I would love to go out with you. Where would you like to visit?"

"We could go to the zoo if you want." Said Sakuno.

"That sounds like a great idea." Smiled Ryoma.

"Great! Let's get going then."

Sakuno quickly said good bye to her grandmother and closed the door behind her. She also reminded herself to be back in time for dinner.

Meanwhile, a shocked look appeared on a speedstar's face as he watched Echizen and Sakuno head off towards the train station. "Oh my god! Echizen is actually dating Sakuno. I should inform Yuushi about this." Thought Kenya as he took out his phone and dialed his cousin's number.

At the train station, Ryoma and Sakuno each bought a ticket in order to get to their destination. Once on board, they took their seats. Unfortuantely, Ryoma spotted a silk of tan colored hair sitting ahead of him. Although he didn't take too much notice, he soon realized that the boy turned around and waved at him.

Ryoma immediately waved back. But soon, the figure revealed himself to be Kuranosuke Shiraishi, the captain of Shitenhouji Middle School. He then took a seat right next to Echizen.

"Hello Echizen. How are you?"

"Hello to you too, sempai. I'm doing well. What are you doing here?"

"I was on my way back to Osaka after running some errands. It looks like you are on a date with a girl."

"Well, it's not actually a date. We were just heading to the zoo since Sakuno wanted to see the animals." Replied Ryoma.

"Oh really? You don't mind if I chatted with her?"

"Go ahead."

Before Shiraishi could introduce himself, another red head appeared next to them. Ryoma immediately recognized the face as Kintaro Toyama as he took a seat next to Sakuno.

"Hello Koshimae! You brought Ryuzaki-chan along with you. Are you guys on a date?"

"Ryoma said he was taking Sakuno to the zoo. I don't think they are dating." Replied Shiraishi.  
"The zoo? Oh I see. Can we go with them, sempai? Please!?" begged Toyama.

"I don't think we will have time. After all, we cannot interrupt their date."

"Aww man. I really wanted to hang out with Koshimae today." Whined Toyama.

"Geez, Kintaro. Why do you always whine so much?" sighed Ryoma.

"Because I don't get to spend a lot of time with a cute little kohai like you."

Ryoma was blushing furiously. "Will you knock it off?"

"Is Kin-chan always like this?" whispered Sakuno to Shiraishi.

"Ignore him, he always tries to find ways to get himself out of trouble."

"But since you are the captain of Shitenhouji, your teammates will always find ways to annoy you just like the guys at Seigaku, isn't that right?"

"Yup, the only way to punish them is with a health sermon on a weekly basis."

Ryoma and Sakuno looked at Shiraishi with deadpanned eyes.

"Are you serious?" they both asked in unison.

"I am very serious, you guys. And they must also complete a training regimen as well."

Both Sakuno and Ryoma looked at each other and sighed. They were glad not to take part in Shiraishi's training methods.

About an hour later, an announcement was made telling the passengers that they are almost at the next stop. Once Ryoma and Sakuno got off the train, they waved good bye to the Shitenhouji team captain and his teammate before heading to the zoo entrance. Unbeknownst to them, another familiar face was watching them as he spoke on the phone.

"They are heading inside the zoo now, Yuushi."

"Good. Follow them. And make sure to give Echizen a delightful welcome once he is settled down at the café."

"Right away."

The call was shortly disconnected once Ryoma and Sakuno were out of sight.

In the zoo, Ryoma and Sakuno explored around the place and looked at several animals while taking photographs. Nearby, there were some students from Hyotei sitting at a bench watching them closely.

"Say, aren't those two from seigaku?" asked Jirou.

"You're right. It's the brat and his girlfriend." Remarked Hiyoshi while reading a book.

"Should I inform Kenya that our target is in sight?" asked Mukahi.

"Not yet. Let us wait till they are near the café." Replied Hiyoshi.

Back at the sanctuary, Ryoma and Sakuno were busy watching and listening to the sounds of the animals all around them. They found it to be very peaceful and soothing. Eventually, they snapped some photos and added them to their collection before moving on towards the planetarium.

A few hours later, Echizen and Ryoma headed towards the café to have some lunch. As they sat down at a table, they could notice eyes watching them in every direction.

"Echizen-kun, what's wrong?" asked Sakuno

"It's nothing, Sakuno. Maybe I am just imagining things." Replied Ryoma.

"I see. Do you want some ice cream though?"

"Anything is fine, Sakuno."

Sakuno nodded her head before heading over to get some water while Echizen took out some headphones to keep him occupied. Just then, he could hear footsteps coming towards him. Although he didn't pay much attention to it as he sat back down on the chair reading his tennis magazine.

The person in question stood in line behind Sakuno also wanting to get ice cream as well. As he waitied, he noticed that the girl in front of him was wearing the seigaku school uniform. He then tapped her shoulder, causing the girl to turn around.

"Yes, do you need anything?" she asked.

"Oh, not really. Just wanted to say hi." said the guy.

Sakuno gazed upon the guy's school uniform and his coffee haired color and realized that he was also a tennis player from Osaka.

"Wait a minute, are…. Are you from Shitenhouji?" asked Sakuno

"You saw through my uniform? How did you guess?"

"At first I couldn't recognize who was behind me because I thought it was a stalker or something. But it is great to see you here. Are you also on vacation as well?"

"Me? No, I am running some errands for my cousin. And you?"

"Well, Ryoma-lun decided to take me to the zoo to check out some animals earlier since there wasn't much else to do at home." Said Sakuno.

"Oh, I see. Where is Echizen now?"

"I think he is sitting over at that table reading a magazine right now. Do you want to join us?"

The coffee haired teen looked at Sakuno for a moment and said, "Sure, why not."

Sakuno smiled at him and then turned around to buy ice cream. Afterwards, they both took a seat next to Echizen.

The raven haired teen noticed the guy sitting next to him looked very familiar and smiled. "Nice to see you, Kenya-sempai. What brings you here?"

"Hello to you as well, Echizen." Said Kenya.

"Wait a minute, you guys know each other?"

"Yeah of course. We took a trip to visit Shitenhouji previously so that we can have a tennis match with them. I know this because after I left the United States to reunite with my team, Tooyama insisted on playing a match with me and thus we ended up practicing throughout the streets."

"I see, no wonder I saw two more familiar faces on the train earlier."

"So, I take it you saw my captain and that little hyperactive monkey." Said Kenya.

"Yup, they were pretty nice people."

Kenya then turned his attention towards Ryoma and said, "I got a proposition for you."

"A proposition? What is it?"

"Give me a few minutes while I talk to my cousin." Said Kenya as he took out his phone and dialed a number. A few rings later, his cousin picked up.

"Hello, dearest cousin."

"Yuushi, so nice to hear your voice. Listen, I found Ryoma and Sakuno. They are both here at the zoo with me."

"Really? Are they at the café?"

"Yup, I had a nice little chat with them."

"Good, so now let's put our plan into action." Smirked Yuushi.

"What are you planning?"

"Have Echizen stay at your place tonight after he sends Sakuno home."

"What!? Why at my place?" asked a shocked Kenya.

"Our rookie prince wants to get to know you better." Smirked Yuushi

"Shut up! You are not serious about this are you?"

"I am damn serious."

Kenya tried to find some words of rebuttal but was unable to and sighed exasperatedly. He knew there was no way out of this because Yuushi will find ways to torment his cousin. Not even a tennis match could resolve their quarrel.

As Ryoma listened closely, he took the phone out of Kenya's hand and put it on speaker.

"Do you mind if I talk to Yuushi?"

"Please do. Nothing I say can defeat him." Sighed Kenya.

Ryoma then turned his attention to the phone in his hand and spoke.

"Sempai, are you really sure this is a good idea setting me up to spend a night with your cousin?"

"Ah, Echizen-kun! How nice to hear your voice. I hope I am not interrupting your romantic moment."

"If you must know, Sakuno and I are just friends. We are not really intimate because there is no love relationship just yet."

"Oh really? First of all, I heard from Fuji that you guys were holding hands while heading for the zoo. Second, I am sure my beloved cousin would love to have you over. Even though he is an idiotic goofball, he does have a heart of gold."

Feeling quite embarrassed, Kenya didn't know what else to say.

"Oh stop that, will you? You're making your cousin blush."

"Of course, no one knows my cousin better than yours truly." Said Yuushi. "So, will you stay over at my cousin's place?"

"I might consider it. Should I ask my…"

But Ryoma never got to finish his sentence as Yuushi spoke again. "You were going to ask what your father might say? No need. I already convinced that perverted old coot and even he wants to hear your progress after this is over."

"Seriously? My father just automatically agreed to your proposal without letting me know? He should have at least informed me before making the arrangements."

"Actually, I do believe someone already offered the arrangements."

"Really? Who was it?" asked Ryoma.

"Fuji Syuusuke."

Once the tennis prodigy heard that name, his eyes widened with shock. How did Fuji and Nanjirou end up working together to let him stay with someone nearly an hour away? Wouldn't that cause more trouble for the Oshitaris? Unfortunately for Ryoma, there was no way he could get Fuji to change his plans now.

"So why exactly does Fuji want me to stay with Kenya-sempai?"

"Because my cousin hates being alone when I am not around." Replied Yuushi.

"Shut up Yuushi!" barked Kenya. "What do you mean I don't like living alone? I usually call you over during holiday season to keep me company. What do you take me for, a scaredy-cat?"

"Yeah, sure you do." Mocked Yuushi. "And yes, you are a scaredy-cat."

"I am not!" said Kenya indignantly. "I can prove it."

"Oh yeah? If you can keep our rookie of the west company for the next 24 hours, I might actually believe you."

"Oh, I will get the job done. You will see soon enough." Said Kenya as he hung up the phone and placed it back into his pocket, but not before he got a text from yuushi and it said, "Make sure to keep Ryoma comfortable. Let me know how it goes."

After reading the text, Kenya sighed in disbelief.

"So, I guess I am stuck with you for the next 24 hours right?" asked Ryoma.

"It sure looks that way." Replied Kenya.

"Well, since you are here, I guess it wouldn't hurt to practice tennis with you at your place. Although I do have to send Sakuno home in about an hour since she needs to help her grandma with running errands." Said Ryoma

"No problem. And I look forward to the rematch. Don't be late!" said Kenya

"Of course, see you in a little bit." Waved Ryoma as he got up from the table.

Once Sakuno got up and tossed her empty cup into the trash can, she and Ryoma headed over to the gift shop to buy souvenirs. Afterwards, they headed back to Tokyo.

 **Later in the afternoon**

Ryoma finished his lunch and took whatever overnight bags he needed for Kenya Oshitari's place because his father probably wouldn't let him back in the house until the next day. It seems that this game wasn't really finished yet since Nanjiro and Fuji are going to keep pressuring Ryoma to continue spending nights at other people's houses even when it was a school night. He isn't going to enjoy it that much. However, he might consider having a little rally with the speedster of Naniwa upon arriving.

By the time Ryoma arrived at the train station, he bought his ticket and prepared for the hour long journey once again. Along the way, Ryoma would be able to catch up on some reading without getting interrupted.

After an hour passed, Ryoma arrived in Osaka and was hoping to hop a cab into the city until he noticed the redhead again with tennis equipment.

"Koshimae! Good to see you again, play me in a match!"

"Why? I was about to meet up with Kenya Oshitari soon since he called me out here to spend a night at his place."

"Really? In that case can I join you then?"

"Sure, but you might want to ask Kenya-sempai first." Replied Ryoma.

"Sure. Give me your cell phone so I can call him." Smiled Kintaro.

Ryoma reached into his pocket and gave Kintaro the phone. As the jungle boy punched in the numbers, he heard the voice pick up after the third ring.

"Hello, Kenya speaking."

"Ken-chan! This is Kintaro, what's up?"

"Who is this? This isn't ryoma, right?"

"Nope, you are talking with me, Kintaro Tooyama!"

"Oh, sorry! I didn't recognize your voice right away. So what's up?"

"Since you are inviting Ryoma to your place, it would only be fair if I come along with him if that's okay with you." Said Kintaro.

"What? Now you want to join in on the fun? But where will you sleep?"

"Oh, I am sure your mom can accommodate me with a guest room or so if that's okay with you."

"I will have to check with her on that. Where are you right now?"

"I'm on the streets of Osaka with Koshimae. How far are you from here?"

"Just a few blocks away from the train station. You can't miss it. Do you guys need me to meet up with you at a nearby café?"

"That would be great, sempai. It's my first time here and frankly, I'm not familiar with this place." Said Ryoma.

"Oh I see. Well, no worries. Allow me to show you around. Meet me at the café in about 20 minutes." Replied Kenya .

"See you there, speedster." Added Kintaro.

Once Kenya hung up the phone, he made a mad dash out the door with his brother watching in awe.

Back on the streets of Osaka, Kintaro and Ryoma chatted for a little while before taking a seat at a nearby café. There was a tennis court nearby as well. As Kintaro observed the scene, he decided to enter the courts.

"Want to have a quick match before Kenya gets here?" asked Kintaro.

"I guess one match couldn't hurt." Said Ryoma as he took out his racket. "This is a one set match , so keep that in mind."

"I hear you, Koshimae."

"Please call me Ryoma for once." Sighed the tennis prodigy.

"I prefer Koshimae because it is easier for me to remember." Smiled Kintaro.

"You are so annoying." Said Ryoma. "Rough or smooth?"

"Smooth."

As Ryoma flipped his racket, it landed with the bottom pointing directly at his opponent.

"You go first."

The match went on as scheduled. After about 20 minutes, Kenya arrived and saw them playing inside the courts. At that moment, he decided to become the referee.

"Kenya-sempai, good to see you." Said Ryoma.

"Yes, it's good to see you as well." Replied Kenya. "Game is now in Kintaro's favor! 1 game to 0! Switch court."

As the opponents made their move, Ryoma served the ball again. This time, the match was getting serious with neither side showing signs of slowing down. Both players are having too much fun here. After a while, Ryoma finally collapses to the ground panting like crazy and said, "This game is just too much for me, Kintaro. I need a break."

"Are you giving up now, Koshimae?"

"No, I am just too tired to continue." Said Ryoma as he took a seat on the bench and chugged some water to relieve himself.

"Well, in that case, I guess this game belongs to me then." Said Kintaro as he sat down next to Ryoma.

"I take it you guys had a good workout?" asked Kenya.

"Yeah, we did. Kintaro is just way too fast for me to keep up." replied Ryoma.

"In case you're wondering, Kintaro is a strong player and he will easily defeat anyone that issues him a challenge."

"So that's why he loves tennis. He will ask almost anyone to play him." Added Ryoma.

"Exactly." Said Kenya. "So, shall we head over to my house?"

Both Ryoma and Kintaro packed their tennis gear and left the street courts. After about a 15 minute walk, they arrived at Kenya's place.

"Sorry about the mess in my room. Make yourselves comfortable." Said Kenya.

Once Ryoma and Kintaro stepped inside, they took a look around the place. It was pretty exquisite. There were posters hanging all over the room, books piled up on the desk, and clothes strewn about all over the place. Normally, a house like this was supposed to be neatly cleaned, but Kenya hasn't gotten around to it.

"This house looks good." Said Ryoma. "Very decorative and stylish."

"Thank you. It's pretty decent. Do you guys want anything to drink?"

"Water would be fine." Said Ryoma.

"Do you have tea, sempai?"

"Would Lime tea be okay?"

"Sure thing."

As Ryoma and Kintaro took a seat on a chair, they looked around and saw pictures of Kenya and Yuushi when they were younger. They looked really cute together. But now that they are all grown up, Kenya will get calls from his cousin frequently to stay in touch.

"Koshimae, do you have a cousin?"

"If you mean Nanako yes."

"How about a brother?"

"Ryoga? He's still in America right now. I don't see him that often."

"Oh I see."

A few minutes later, Kenya arrived with water and tea and set them down on the table.

"Thanks a lot." Said the boys.

"No problem." He then grabbed a few leafy greens and returned to his room to feed his iguana while Ryoma and Kintaro talked for a bit.

Just then, Ryoma's phone rang. He quickly took it out and the screen reads "Shiraishi." He knew what that meant and handed the phone to Kintaro.

"I think this call might be for you." Said Ryoma.

"Who's calling me?"

"Shiraishi-buchou I believe."

Kintaro quickly took the phone and answered it while Ryoma headed into Kenya's room to relax for a bit.

"What are you doing in my room?" asked Kenya.

"Kintaro had to take a phone call from his buchou for the moment." Said Ryoma. He then looked at the picture of the cousins in their early years. "Are these photos of you and Yuushi? You guys were so cute back then!"

Kenya looked at the photos and then at Ryoma. "Yes, that's us when we were little. We always loved each other's company. However, after Yuushi went to Hyotei, we both haven't spent much time together. Luckily, we keep in touch with the use of phones now." Said Kenya. "Anyway, do you have a room to sleep in though?"

"Is there a guest room?" asked Ryoma.

"Did someone say a guest is coming?" asked a voice.

Kenya immediately knew that voice belonged to his younger brother and decided to open the door.

"Hello little bro. In fact, I do have a guest here. This is Echizen Ryoma."

"Hello there Echizen-san."

"Hello to you as well. It's very nice to meet you." Smiled Ryoma as he shook the boy's hand.

"I kind of like him, ni-san."

"You do? I thought you liked my older cousin?"

"I do, but still I prefer hot guys with good looks." Said Kenya's younger brother.

"What, are you suddenly an expert on the male specimen!?" asked Kenya with a shocked expression.

"You can say that."

Ryoma looked at the older oshitari for a moment and asked, "Kenya-sempai, did you teach your brother…." He began.

"Sexual education? No, I did not teach him that." Replied Kenya as he stood behind the tennis prodigy.

"You guys should definitely make out with each other." said the kid.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" shouted Kenya as he chased his brother out of the room.

Ryoma just shrugged. How did that kid manage to learn something like this at such a young age? Unless the health sermon had something to do with it, he just pretended not to notice.

Dinner came and went. Ryoma talked with the family and got to know them better. They recommended Echizen to meet with Yuushi later on when the time comes. At first, Echizen was reluctant to say no. But after a few minutes he decided to take their recommendation as a consideration.

Later that night, Echizen decided to watch a little bit of tennis on television for a little bit with Kintaro joining him. Both of the boys were thinking about going pro in the tennis circuit later on.

"So this is what pro tennis looks like." Said Echizen.

"Yup and I will beat you if we ever face each other, Koshimae."

"Go ahead, but you will need a lot of practice."

"I practice almost every day. I just don't have the time for breaks." Replied Kintaro.

They continued to watch the tennis tournament for the next few hours before heading to bed.

The next day, Ryoma got up and realized that Kintaro wasn't in bed. He quickly got up and checked downstairs, but found no sight of him. Maybe he was outside playing tennis somewhere? As he checked the backyard, he could see jungle boy practicing his swings and decided to join him.

"I see you are an early bird, Kin-chan."

Kintaro turned around and saw Ryoma standing next to him. He quickly placed his racket down and smiled. "Good morning, Koshimae. Hope you slept well last night?"

"I was out like a light, so yes."

"Good. I hope you are ready to lose again." Smiled Kintaro gleefully.

"Bring it on." Said Ryoma.

Just then, Kintaro's phone buzzed. He took it out and see that there was a text from Shiraishi telling him that he needs to run some errands and get breakfast.

"Sorry about this, Koshimae. I need to go. My captain is calling me." Said Kintaro. "Next time when we meet, we will have a match."

"Of course. I will be waiting for you."

Once Kintaro was out of sight, Ryoma returned to Kenya's place and ate some breakfast before doing some shopping in the district of Osaka.

"Looks like you are having a good time here, aren't you?" asked Kenya.

"Yeah, pretty much. Although too bad your cousin isn't here."

"Oh really? Who says I wasn't coming?" asked a voice from out of nowhere.

"Who said that?"

"Over here, dear cousin." Said a blue haired teen. He was sitting at a nearby café table waving at them. Kenya and Ryoma turned around and saw him wearing casual clothes and not the usual school uniform. They immediately took a seat.

"Yuushi, you finally came at last!" shouted Kenya.

Yuushi immediately covered his cousin's mouth and said, "Not so loud, we don't want anyone to hear us."

Kenya immediately removed his cousin's hand from his mouth and paused to breathe before talking again. "What are you doing here?"

"Me? I am here doing some shopping. Looks like Echizen is still browsing."

"Yup."

"So, how are you doing so far?"

"Pretty good, I guess. But you wouldn't believe who else was with us last night."

"Do tell."

"Kintaro came over unexpectedly and asked to join Ryoma at my place for the sleepover. At first I was reluctant because Shiraishi-buchou might need him for other matters. Luckily, he texted me saying that he had other things to tend to."

"Oh really? I thought that only Ryoma was supposed be at your place. How did Kintaro get involved?"

"I don't know, he just suddenly followed Echizen out of the blue and begged me to let him stay at my place. I couldn't let him sleep outside."

"I see. Kintaro isn't going to take no for an answer, is he?"

Kenya shook his head.

Suddenly, Yuushi started laughing.

"What's so funny, Yuushi?"

"Oh nothing! But still you have two guys living together with you . You all were making out with each other."

"It…. It's nothing like that!" said an exasperated Kenya.

"Oh?" "Did you happen to sleep with them in the same bed?"

"YUUSHI!" shouted Kenya. "I did not!"

But Yuushi started laughing again while Kenya sighed with embarrassment.

"Even if you didn't sleep with them, at least you are a good host."

"Really? Thanks I guess. I am sure Ryoma passed with flying colors."

"Good to hear. Since your time was so well-spent with the brat. I will be taking him off your hands now." Said Yuushi as he adjusted his glasses.

"Are you planning something?"

"I want to see if he can survive with me. In fact, I just got a text from Nanjirou before I got here. Take a look."

 _Greetings to you guys! I hope my bratty son has survived the night. If he did, congrats! Now then, I am going to issue another challenge. This time, I decided to head directly over to Hyotei and ask Atobe to see if I can borrow one of his teammates. So I've chosen you because you are more of a people person. This is a perfect opportunity for you to get to know my son better. Have fun with him!_

"Geez, Yuushi. Are you sure this is a good idea?"

"It should be fine. In fact, Atobe and Tezuka immediately approved after I forwarded the message to them."

"Oh god! Have fun with him!"

Ryoma immediately knew something was up the moment he saw that text.

"That bastard oyaji is now trying to let me stay with Yuushi-sempai? What the hell is he thinking!?" he thought to himself.

There was no way that Ryoma can get away from Yuushi.

 **Okay, I think I can stop here. I never realized how many pages it took to write this. But still, it seems that Ryoma has a new challenge ahead of him. How will he survive with the elder Oshitari? We shall see next time! Please Read and review**


End file.
